Closure
by Quattro Queen
Summary: Closure continues the story after 3.8.It is up to DCI Mark Henderson to identify Gene and find his killer. Will DCI Gene Hunt be able to find his closure and follow the others to the Railway Arms?
1. Chapter 1

Closure

CHAPTER 1

A soggy wet field 2008

The watery sun poked through clouds hanging over a large field on Faringfield Green Lancashire. The field which was normally the quiet home for several ponies was a hive of forensic activity and now a designated crime scene. A handful of locals looked on as men and women in white overalls scurried back and forth flanked by uniformed police officers.

DCI Mark Henderson watched the site forlornly; it had been a bad couple of weeks for police officers. A woman from the forensic team walked up to him purposefully.

"Well, what do we know?" Henderson asked the women directly.

She took a deep breath "Definitely a police officer, one gunshot to the head, aged between late teens to early 20s"

"How long has he been there?" Henderson nodded towards the tent covering the grave.

"The remains, due to the nature of the soil, have been very well preserved so it is difficult to say. But, I would say at least 30 years if not a great deal more. I will know more once we've done more tests."

"Anything to identify him?" He said flatly

"No" she shook her head

"Thank you Sarah. Poor sod" Henderson uttered sadly. DCI Henderson had seen this site too many times in his career but this was the first time it had been a fellow officer. He had hoped that his last case would be straight forward and he could retire on a good note... It wasn't going to be. He watched as his young enthusiastic DC bounded towards him. He had been that person once. Proud to put on that uniform for the first time... Over excited when he worked on his first murder case... eager to please. Not now, he felt tired and drained.

"Sir! I've been speaking to the locals" DC Adams said eagerly "The farm house hasn't been lived in since anyone can remember. It's been derelict for generations"

"Who owns the land then?"

"Mr Davidson just rents the land from some bloke in London... a Mr" he flipped through his note book "Hamid and he's only been a tenant for 6 years"

Henderson sighed "Ok, well there's not much we can do until we get the forensics on the chap, so let's start with Mr Hamid."

Evan White paused and took a deep breath before ringing the door bell. He felt exhausted and ill. He hadn't slept properly for days and only ate out of sheer necessity. He felt like a numb, walking shell, but he knew he had to summon up every ounce of energy to be strong... strong for Molly.

Peter Drake opened the door "Thanks for coming Evan, I really appreciate it" he said softly.

"It's no problem Peter, anything I can do to help. How is she?"

Peter glanced over his shoulder "She's not good. She" Peter struggled to find the words "She crying one minute and starring into space the next. I can't get her to eat and she won't talk to me. It doesn't help it being on every news report. We've had to turn the TV off"

Evan could sense the desperation in Peter's voice. He could remember all too well what it was like to try to deal with a bereft child, grieving for her mother.

"Come in" Peter motioned and Evan nodded and followed

"Molly, Evans here" Peter gently spoke to Molly

"Evan!" Molly cried and flung herself at him. Peter stared in semi shock as Molly came to life at the site of her godfather.

"I've missed you titch" Evan hugged her back.

Peter's wife Judy appeared in the doorway "Hello Evan, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please, that would be nice"

All parties could feel the strained atmosphere, they had never really seen eye to eye. Alex and Evan in one camp and Peter and Judy in the other, with Molly stuck in the middle. Evan had feared with Alex gone Molly would be cut out of his life but, such was the bond between them Peter had realised he needed Evan's help.

Peter mouthed to Evan "I'll leave you to it"

"Sit here with me Molly" Evan guided her to the sofa, "So, erm how are you, how are you getting on?" Evan tentatively enquired.

Molly shrugged "Ok...I spose" she looked down at her fingers.

"You're not though... are you?" he said so quietly he could barely be heard.

Molly looked up at him with an awful pained expression as the tears started to flow again.

Evan moved to envelope her in his arms "Shhhh, its ok, its ok. Everything's going to be ok."

"It's not fair! It's not fair" Molly cried "I want my mummy back"

"Shhhh so do I"

DCI Mark Henderson sat alone at his desk in CID contemplating the day's events. He had started the enquiry with the land owner Mr Hamid but, it turned out that he had inherited it and didn't know much about the farm's history. There was something about this case that had gotten to him and he couldn't put his finger on it. He rather enjoyed the dark quiet of CID at this time of night, where he could do his best thinking. But, tonight his mind was a jumble. Normally he was clear thinking and the answers, with some hard thought, would fall into place. He sighed and reached for the scotch bottle hidden in filing cabinet, hoping it would give him inspiration. Drinking in the office was not permitted in this day and age, but he was due to retire soon so what would they do? Sack him? He poured himself a measure but then decided to make it a large one.

He reasoned that he was rattled by this case because of an experience that had never left him. A young PC, who he was supposed to be mentoring, was shot and killed in action. "_He should never have taken that bullet"_. He thought to himself. Henderson should have been on duty that day, not the young, wet behind the ears PC. Henderson had phoned in sick with flu that day although, in truth, he was in bed with the mother of all hangovers having been on his brothers stag do. Instead the young lad had taken his place answering a call to an armed robbery which went badly wrong. _A really nice, pleasant lad, with not a lot going on upstairs, but a good sort nonetheless_. Henderson remembered the heartbreak of his mother as he had told her that her only son was not coming home. The guilt had stayed with Mark Henderson his entire career

Henderson brushed the memory out of his head and turned his thoughts back to the derelict farm house. He thought it odd that none of locals remembered it being inhabited. When they had finally gained entry to the building there was an audible gasp as they stepped into a time capsule. Henderson noted that everything in the place had been left just as it was, like the Marie Celeste. The kitchen had been decorated with Union Jacks; there had been beer bottles left half drunk. "_Had it been a party that had turned into an argument_" Henderson thought to himself "_But where does the young PC fit in?_" The place looked like it was stuck in the 50s... then it struck him "_Coronation day!"_ he announced in his head.

Henderson was aged 10 when it was the Coronation. He remembered his parents putting up bunting throughout their small terraced house. The neighbours had a street party and they all piled down to Jones's to watch it as they were the only ones in the street to have a telly.

Henderson snatched up his phone and dialled. "Adams?" He barked

"Yes Sir?" DC Adams replied rather surprised

"Where the hell are you?"

"In the pub Sir"

"In the pub? What the bloody hell are you doing in the pub? We have a murder to solve. You're a Police officer now not a bloody student." He yelled

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir"

"I want you in this office at the crack of dawn tomorrow"

"Sir" A rather confused Adams replied

"Our dead bobby, I think he died in the 50s. Tomorrow I want you go through all the missing person files for that decade and also the officer files to see if any officer has been recorded as missing"

"Yes Sir, I'll get onto it in the morning... Night Sir"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your kind reviews. Very sorry about the spelling mistakes in the first chapter. My written English isn't the best. I will try to do better.**

Chapter 2

1983

Gene couldn't sleep. His head was full of the events of the past couple of days and no amount of Scotch could send him into a deep sleep. Images of his team and Keats flickered through his brain like an old cine film. He knew, although he wanted to forget, that he had to remember details to keep him safe and the people that were in his care. He was filled with a gnawing sense that this was the beginning of the end of his empire. There had been many, over the years, who had tried to bring him down and Keats was the one who had come closest of them all. He knew that there would be another challenge soon.

When he had returned to CID after saying his goodbyes, He had taken the little tin box out of the desk draw and replaced the old photograph of himself along with the ones that Alex had had developed, including the one of the farm house. He then had placed the epaulette number in it as well and returned it to the draw.

He tossed and turned again under the bed covers. Unable to get comfortable, he let out a loud sigh and got out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Having poured himself a large scotch he lit a cigar, sat at the kitchen table and stared glumly out of the window. Never had he felt so alone. Even the arrival of his new DI Simon Collins hadn't raised a cheer in his heart. He felt weary at the thought of whipping a newbie into shape and he knew there were others that would shortly follow. As he nursed his scotch he caught a glimpse of a figure in the corner of his eye. As soon as he snapped his head round to look, the figure vanished. Gene shook his head "_Now I'm seeing things, need to get some sleep"._

DCI Litton had finally reached London. The journey from Manchester, although he had driven his Rover as hard as it could go, had seemed to last for eternity. Nigel Watts had danced his way out of court again. 25 Years Litton had battled to put this bastard away and once again he had swaned out of court a free man. "_Bastard!"_ Litton thumped the steering wheel. Litton had marched out of the courtroom with a face of thunder, swearing under his breath, vowing that he would get the tosser if it was the last thing he did. When he had heard the news of Eric Mason's demise that was the last straw and he had jumped into his car and headed to London. There was one thing he hated more than a corrupt copper and that was a bent judge. He was sick to the back teeth of Watts adding to the body count on his manor, with no one else in The Greater Manchester Police seeming to give a toss. He hit brick walls with his superiors constantly; he needed someone he could trust. There was something very nasty going on and Litton was going to get to the bottom of it even if it meant pleading for Gene's help.

Gene had showered, shaved and put on a crisp, clean shirt and now was dragging his feet into CID. God! He felt tired. His head thumped with Scotch and lack of sleep which added to his absence of enthusiasm for the day ahead. He wasn't looking forward to seeing three empty desks; Ray's now being the home of DI Collins. "_Oh Christ. DI Knob head!" _ He'd forgotten him. To top it all he had the death of a very prominent QC to solve.

He entered the office with unusual quietness and headed straight to his office.

"Morning Geno" Litton grinned sat in Gene's chair.

"Litton, what a pleasure" Gene snarled.

"The pleasure is all mine Geno" Litton said sarcastically.

"What the bloody 'ell are you doing here? Most people go to Spain for the holidays"

"It's not a social visit; I thought you could do with some help"

"Help, I don't need your help" Barked Gene

"Oh yes you do... Eric Mason?"

Gene looked at Litton suspiciously "What about 'im?"

"He's dead"

"Yes, I know that thank you very much Derek"

"And Nigel Watts got off scott free yesterday... again" Litton said rather smugly.

"Bastard!"

"Yep, proper bastard"

"What on?"

"A technicality, same as usual"

Gene frowned "So what's this got to do with Mason?"

"I'm hoping to find out. You remember the Anson job?"

"Yeah." Gene nodded "Jewellery heist, three masked, armed bastards held up Anson's jewellers and got away with 20 grand worth of gems. We collared Watts for it, had the case water tight but, somehow the judge saw fit to let him walk."

Litton nodded slowly "And the judge in question was Mason"

Gene thought for a few minutes "You think Mason was bent, taking back handers?"

"Most definitely, Geno."

"What, all this time?"

"You know how it goes, Gene, once a bent bastard always a bent bastard."

"And now Mason ends up dead and Watts walks again." Gene mused

Litton nodded in agreement "Somebody somewhere is pulling the strings on this one."

"It's not Watt's MO, He blows people's heads away he doesn't truss QCs up like Christmas turkeys, leaves them starkers with a needle in their arm."

"I know it sounds like a long shot." Litton sighed and fixed Gene with a stare "I need your help Gene. I know we've had our differences, but I can't do this on my own."

Gene could see that there was a pleading in Litton's eyes.

Litton continued "Since Keats tried to stitch me up, there have been certain, shall we say parties that have been trying to run me down. They're gunning for you as well Gene." Litton's voice became more serious. "They don't want good guys like us to win. You know exactly what I mean, don't you?"

Gene gave a single nod of understanding. He knew all too well what Litton was driving at.

"So, what's the plan, Derek?"

"Recall them." Litton still fixed Gene with his eyes.

"Recall who?" Gene replied puzzled

"Your team"

"NO!" Gene barked "I can't, there where they belong" Gene blustered

"Yes you can, we need them, all of them, even that dippy tart of yours"

"Litton you know I can't just click my fingers and they magically re-appear. They've gone, moved over, passed on."

"Gene," Litton's tone became even more serious "We have no choice, do or die."

Gene new that if Litton was asking for his help it had to be a big and nasty case, he wouldn't do that lightly.

Gene sighed irritably "Ok, ok" Litton moved to interrupt but was silenced by Gene's hand "let's not be hasty. I have a new DI to break in. He maybe just as good as Sam or Alex, even better. Let's see what we we've got first."

"You know it makes sense." Litton replied

"I can't recall them easily. You know that, you know the score. This is my kingdom, one false move and we're all stuffed."

Litton acknowledged Gene's verdict and got up to leave Gene's office.

"I'll set myself up a desk. I feel I'm going to be here a while."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Evan, now having become resident in Peter Drake's spare room, pulled on his clothes and made his way down to the kitchen.

"Morning." Evan muttered to Peter and Judy who silently shuffled around the kitchen assembling their breakfast. Feeling the tension between the couple, he opted to make himself a coffee in the same manner.

"I'm going to work today." Judy announced breaking the silence "Someone has to restore some normality around here." She shot a glare at Evan behind his back. Peter in turn glared at Judy.

"I have work to do." She said defensively, answering an unasked question. "If I don't keep on top of my work I can kiss goodbye to that promotion."

Peter scowled at her, raising the tension up a notch. He was almost daring her to have another go at him.

"You should think about going back to work." She continued accusingly.

Not wanting to take the part of referee, Evan grabbed his coffee and made for the living room.

Molly was sitting on the living room floor with an old tin biscuit box by her side. Evan watched her sorting old photographs, methodically arranging them into separate piles. He watched her curiously noting that he had often seen Alex being just as meticulous.

"What you doing Scrap?" Evan enquired.

"Sorting these photos." She said matter-of -factly, not breaking her concentration.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Molly flatly replied still focusing on her task.

What had triggered Molly's interest in the old tin and led her to badger Peter to find it, was that Alex had appeared to her in her sleep that night. Molly hadn't believed what she was seeing at first, the ghost was her mother but she looked different. She was smiling and glowed with a beauty which lit up the room. Molly couldn't remember her mother looking so happy and relaxed. Alex had spoken in soft, reassuring tones which filled Molly's eyes with tears.

"_Don't cry Molls...please" _She had soothed.

When Alex's form had disappeared and the night's darkness had returned, Molly became full of the terror that she would forget what her mother looked like, what she sounded like, her laugh, her scent. Her body was screaming inside._ "Why did she do it, why did she have to talk to that man? That horrible, greasy, creepy man."_

Molly's whole body shuddered at the thought of Layton.

This had sparked a need in Molly to remember every single detail. She had grabbed one of her school notebooks and had written down everything, Alex had said, word for word. She had even marked on her calendar the dates; _My birthday..Mummy shot, Mummy woke up, Mummy died..9.06._

Now she was sorting the old family photos into years, dates and family groups as if she was trying to piece together a great mystery.

The tension in the kitchen had increased with Judy continuing to goad Peter.

"We have a mortgage to pay."

"I know." Peter replied through gritted teeth "But, she is my daughter and my duty to look after her."

Judy's eyes were fixed on Peter "It is not our fault that Alex decided to put her job before her safety and that of her daughter's. Bloody reckless thing to do in my opinion. And now we have been landed with a large bill for school fees."

Peter taken aback at his partner's coldness retorted "Firstly, remember you are talking about my ex wife, the woman I loved and had a child with. Secondly, I didn't ask for your opinion, you don't have an opinion; you would do well to remember that." Peter's voice had become harsh. "Thirdly, the world does NOT revolve around you!" With that he stomped off up the stairs.

Evan, having watched Molly for some time, was becoming concerned. The councillor had instructed Himself and Peter to observe Molly's behaviour, checking for any signs of emotional breakdown. Evan's thoughts were broken with the sound of Judy slamming the front door. With silence being restored to the house Evan, decided to try to speak to Molly again. He joined her on the floor and picked one of the photos off the top of its pile.

"I remember this." Evan said cheerily "It was your first dance performance. We were so proud of you that day." Evan looked upon Molly with affection.

Molly took the photograph out of Evan's hand and replaced it on its designated pile.

"What's this all about Molly?" He asked, once again concerned.

"I have to remember." She answered still not moving her eyes away from the pictures.

"Remember?" Quizzed Evan.

"It's important that I don't forget. I can't forget her." Molly, at last, stopped what she was doing.

"Oh, Molls." Evan screwed his face up trying not to cry. He put a comforting arm around her delicate shoulder. "You will never forget her. She will always be with you."

Molly turned her head to face Evan, "I did. I forgot what she looked like last night."

Evan raised his eyebrows to encourage her to carryon. It was important for Molly to talk about what was going on in her head.

Molly sighed a little "She came to me last night. She was real Evan."

"Ah Sweetheart, that's lovely you dreamt about her." Evan said sympathetically.

"I didn't dream about her, she was there at the end of my bed!" Exclaimed Molly as if Evan was patronising her.

"Sorry, sorry, of course." He quickly back tracked.

Lowering her voice again she said "Mummy spoke to me."

Being aware of not pushing Molly too much, Evan decided to enquire further cautiously.

"What did she say?"

"She said she was in a happy, safe place." Molly paused as a lump in throat was starting to form. "She said she was with friends who were policemen as well. She was with her best friend Shaz, a couple of others, and..." She stopped fearing that she was saying too much.

"Who else Molly?" Evan asked becoming more intrigued.

She took a deep breath "And Sam Tyler." There, she had said it.

Evans eyebrows shot up in surprise "DCI Sam Tyler?"

Molly nodded.

He remembered Alex was working on the extraordinary case of the deceased DCI Sam Tyler before she was shot. Alex had often talked about Sam's story over a glass of wine or two. Evan had become just as fascinated as Alex. A well respected DCI with an exemplary career record had awoken from a coma talking about a fantasy world in 1973. By all accounts it had seemed to his colleagues that Sam had lost the plot and this was confirmed by him committing suicide.

Evan knew his goddaughter had a vivid imagination, but this took the biscuit. He reasoned that Alex had mentioned DCI Tyler to Molly and she had incorporated this into her dream. _If it gave her comfort who was he to question it?_

Molly, sensing Evan's reaction to her comment, thought it best to change tack.

"She said she missed us and told me to look after you." Molly managed a weak smile.

Evan returned the smile and decided that was enough for one day.

"I tell you what, when you've sorted all those photos, why don't we go out and buy a nice set of albums to put them in?"

Molly smiled in agreement.

"_Progress at last" _A relieved Evan thought.

Mark Henderson arrived at CID amazed to find his DC hard at work at his desk surrounded by a mountain of files.

"Morning Sir" Josh Adams greeted his DCI with his usual breezy enthusiasm.

"Morning Adams" He replied, "So where are we up to?"

"I've called up all the missing persons files from 1950 to 1959, like you asked. You wouldn't believe how many people went missing in the 50s." Adams pointed at the mountain of brown files crowding his desk. I've narrowed them down to persons who fit the age group of our chap." He tapped a decidedly smaller pile behind the mountain.

Henderson nodded his approval.

"And, I contacted both the Lancashire constabulary and GMP records offices and requested missing Bobbies'' files. They have both told me it will take a while to locate the files as the case is so old."

"Good, good." Henderson nodded again with satisfaction. "Do we know who owned the farm yet?"

"Ah, a little easier, I looked it up on the 1951 census. A Mrs Irene Booker aged 72 lived there and is registered as the owner occupier. No other residents are recorded. I then looked on the 1961 census and no one is recorded as living there." Adams felt quite pleased with himself.

"One could guess that Mrs Booker had died by 1961 and that her husband had died long before her. Possibly died in the war." Surmised Henderson.

"That would make Mr Booker in his 60s in the war, sir?" Adams questioned.

"The First World War" Henderson emphasised the point.

"Oh!"

"A lot of the lads in the Lancashire regiments didn't come home. Keep up the good work Adams"

"Thank you, Sir" Adams very pleased indeed to receive a compliment, grinned and buried his head in a file.

Although, Mark Henderson was not a hard man, he didn't give compliments lightly. He believed respect had to be earned with hard work and diligence. He hated the idea that more and more people were coming into the police force with a degree _in-summit-an-nother, _as he put it,and being fast-tracked in to the top policing jobs without doing the donkey work. To his mind, these graduates were coming to the force, into positions with influence with very little life experience, Policing experience and absolutely no idea how to interact with the general public.

It was a far cry from Mark Henderson's route into the Police. Although he came from a loving family, he had come from a relatively poor Lancastrian upbringing. His father had slogged all his life in the local mill. Working his way up from loom had up to the position of works supervisor. Despite this, money was always tight. It was a constant struggle to find the rent money each month and keep him and his two brothers and sister clothed and fed. Often all Doris Henderson had to feed her family at the end of the month was potatoes and bread with the repo man a constant threat.

This wasn't the life the young Mark Henderson wanted. He didn't know want he wanted to do until Helen Mathews was found unceremoniously dumped behind a working man's club on a cold February morning. She had been found half naked and strangled. Such was Henderson's outrage that a human being could do that to another with a complete lack of compassion, his mind had been made up. He wanted to find the scum who committed these crimes.

Now Henderson's tall body leant against the window frame with his mobile phone to his ear.

"That's great Sarah! Thank you very much."

"Adams!" Henderson bellowed "Forensics have come back with a date 1952/53... No older than 21."


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks for the kind comments. This story is taking a little while to warm up but I'm hoping it will be worth it.**

Chapter 4

DCI Litton had firmly planted his feet in Fenchurch East's CID. Unhappy with the desks already provided in the office, he had gone on a search for a more suitable alternative. Unwittingly he had stumbled upon Keats's old office/ cupboard and had claimed his desk as a replacement. Now it was positioned not far from Alex's old desk. Satisfied this was the ideal place for it, he had set to work reviewing all of Eric Mason's court cases. He was quiet apart from muttering the odd _"Scumbag, bastard, ponce" _comment.

Gene had spent the morning fielding phone calls from the Super, getting a real ear bashing for his troubles. "Yes Sir, well if I could get off the bloody phone I may be able to do some investigating."

There was a loud slam as Gene replaced the receiver "Bastard!"

As Gene stood up and started to stride around his office in agitation, the doors into CID opened and in walked DI Simon Collins.

"Ah. DI Collins, so glad you have decided to join us" Bellowed Gene.

Collins groaned inwardly as Gene gestured with his hand for Collins to come into his office._"What did DCI Neanderthal want now?"_ Collins shut the door behind him and stood squared up to Gene.

"Are you ill?" Gene jutted out his jaw.

"No" replied Collins.

"Hung-over?" Gene persisted.

"Course not." retorted Collins.

"What then?" Gene's patience was starting to wear thin.

Collins gave Gene an innocent look pretending not to understand.

"You are really starting to piss me off Collins. If you don't want to be in my department why did you put in for a transfer?"

"I didn't" said Collins through clenched teeth "I don't belong here and I don't know why I'm here."

Gene moved a little closer "You're here because you wanted to be. Now let's get one thing straight. Me organ grinder, you monkey. I say you jump, you say yes Guv how high. Got it?" He punctuated this line with a hard prod of his finger into Collins's chest.

Collins held steady.

"GOT IT?" Gene roared.

"Yes" Collins barked back.

"YES WHAT?"

"Guv" Collins relented.

"Good! Glad we got that sorted. No perhaps we can get some bloody work done." Gene raised his voice so that the whole office could hear. Gene huffed and lowered his voice again "Look, I need you to become part of the team. The Super wants my Knackers in vice over this QC's death. If we don't crack on with this it won't just be my arse on the line, it will be yours as well."

"Ok, ok" Collins sighed "Fill me in, what are we looking for?"

Satisfied that some sort of truce had been reached, Gene moved over to the case board.

"Listen up." He ordered "Eric Mason QC was found dead in his chambers tied up, gagged and with a syringe in his arm."

"Heroin overdose?" asked Collins

"Yep, according to the lab he was given a massive dose. Someone wanted to make sure he tripped off to oblivion and never came back." explained Gene.

"Ex con with a grudge?" offered Collins

At this point Litton stood up to join in "Mason has a reputation for letting big time scumbags walk with only a rap on the knuckles. There are many of us who know Mason is as bent as a two bob note, but we have never been able to prove it. Yesterday a rather nasty little scrote by the name of Nigel Watts waltzed out of Manchester Crown Court, free to spread his special brand of thuggery around my city again."

"Sorry, who are you?" Collins glared at Litton

"This is DCI Litton from Manchester, Collins; he has an interest in this case so we are working together on it." Gene rocked on his heels as he spoke.

"_Great!" _Collins thought "I_ now have two northern, Neanderthal DCIs." _Collins was starting to doubt whether he was still in London or he had magically been transported up the M1.

"So what's the connection?" Said Collins confused.

"Watts is slippery, he's been scumbag number one since he was in nappies. " Continued Gene "Although he's famous in Manchester, he has a vast network spread across the country. He uses people to make sure he never gets caught and tops people who get in his way."

"Mason climbed the greasy pole in Manchester." Litton interjected "When too many people started asking too many questions about his attitudes towards the likes of Watts, he jumped ship and came down south." Litton lit a cigarette and puffed a plume of smoke into the air. Collins winced with disgust.

"Of particular interest was Mason's relationship with Watts and his associates." stated Litton as he puffed again.

"If we can find who did away with Mason, maybe we can find a trail that leads to Watts and bang him up forever." explained Gene.

"Oh!" chuckled Collins sarcastically "I get it, find who killed Mason then fit Watts up for it. That will make a good headline." He dripped with smarm "You have absolutely no evidence."

Gene scowled at Collins.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh Geno!" exclaimed Litton "Where the bloody hell did you get this Nancy boy from?"

Gene smirked, as for once, he rather enjoyed Litton's put down.

"God alone knows, Twats R Us I think." Gene added

Collins scowled at the pair of DCIs.

"Listen here you jumped up little twat. Watts is a vicious, sadistic killer. Now I'm not going to shed a tear over the death of Mason, God knows he deserved to get his comeuppance, but I wouldn't wish Watts on my worst enemy. He's robbed it, murdered it and raped it and he doesn't make any exceptions. If there is a slim chance of getting him off the streets, I will do my bastard damndest to make it stick."

Litton nodded in agreement.

Collins for the first time recognised Gene's passion for his job. He hadn't appreciated before that Gene took his role very seriously. He suddenly regretted his sarcasm. He was his boss and he'd treated Gene like an idiot from the day he'd arrived.

"Sorry. Erm sorry Guv" muttered Collins.

"_Gene Genie 1 DI Knob head 0"_ Gene cheerfully gloated in his head.

"DCI Litton is going through all of Mason's cases heard at Manchester. Collins, do the same for the London courts." Gene instructed Collins. "I want all the names logged, crime, dates and outcomes. Anything unusual you come straight to me."

Collins nodded "Right Guv."

"I'm off to talk to the ex wife, Linda Mason."

"Can I come, Guv?" asked Collins hopefully. Gene wanted him to start trawling through the files, he was short on bodies as it was, however he decided he needed to get to know his new DI better.

"Oh c'mon then Dorothy. Let's see how you are at interrogating."

Collins couldn't help but smile broadly.

Litton watched as Gene marched off closely followed by Collins. Once out of sight Litton crept into Gene's office, shut the door, drew the blinds and picked up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark Henderson had hit a brick wall. While DC Adams scoured the missing person's files, he busied himself with Mr and Mrs Booker. Having accessed the county's Birth, marriages and deaths records, he had his hunch about Mr Booker confirmed. He died in the Great War leaving Irene Booker widowed and also childless. Mrs Booker had died herself in on 2nd June 1953 leaving no obvious heirs. To compound it further she had left no will._"Even if she was alive at the time, she more than likely knew nothing about the body." _Henderson reasoned. This left Henderson with a huge problem. '_If Mrs Booker lived alone, who had been at the farm house celebrating the Coronation? Someone, somewhere must have witnessed the young PCs murder?_ _Even if there were witnesses it was doubtful many would still be alive today.'_

So it was back to the drawing board. This was the first murder case which Henderson had nobody to question or interview. There had to be relatives of the woman somewhere and indeed that of the deceased Bobby. There was no other option; his team would have to carry out extensive house to house enquiries until they found someone who knew anything." _Good old fashioned leg work."_

"Sir?" Adams gently tapped on Henderson's door.

"Come in Adams." Henderson motioned

"I've narrowed down the MP files to 15 potentials." Adams said, again showing his eagerness.

"Oh right." said Henderson taking a closer interest as Adams moved to his side. He scanned the files quickly, having trusted Adams to have been thorough with his note taking.

"Humph!" He grunted "Right, well, assemble the team Adams. We need to conduct door to door enquiries and find someone who knew Irene Booker." He knew it was going to be a mammoth task. He grabbed his coat, swung it over his shoulder and strode off.

* * *

Evan listened intently while Molly described her latest dream over breakfast. He was becoming more and more concerned about Molly's behaviour. She seemed caught up in her own little world and Evan almost believed he could see the wheels whirring round in her head. Molly found herself becoming more intense. She meticulously made notes of the details of Alex's visits, names, dates, and times, anything that might be significant. Significant to what, she hadn't worked out yet.

"What else Molls?" Evan pressed.

"She said that one of their friends was stuck and he needed help. They missed him but he was trapped in 1983."

Evan nodded slowly taking in everything the little girl was saying "Go on."

"You think I'm making all this up don't you?" Molly said accusingly.

"No, no scrap. I'm just trying to understand."

Molly gave a sharp intake of breath. She really wanted to tell Evan everything.

"The Guv." She continued

"The Guv?" Evan asked

"She said that they had all gone to a peaceful place except the Guv, Gene. And he needed help."

Evan raised his puzzled eyebrows. "How does he need our help?"

Molly shrugged "All she said was he needed help to find his peace... he needed to be found and laid to rest. And... I'm to get a message to her when he has." Her voice had become more urgent.

Evan shook his head _"Could these really be the words from a 12 year old's imagination?" _He wondered.

"Evan." There was desperation in her voice "She's sad, she misses him loads, she needs him there with her." Her bottom lip started to tremble.

Evan slumped backwards into the chair throwing his head back. His head was in turmoil trying to make sense of it all. _How does a 12 year old invent a name like Gene? Had she read it somewhere and made up a character in her head along with others? Sam had been a real person, a real living breathing person. A policeman who was also dead._

Judy was stood by the front door pulling on her coat "C'mon Molly time to go."

Evan looked at Molly "Go on, we'll talk about this later." He managed a smile trying to disguise the chaos in his brain.

Peter waited for the front door to close then appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"We need to talk." He stated to Evan.

Evan nodded in agreement "I know."

"I think Molly needs professional help, not just a councillor..." he left it hanging in the air

"You've noticed it too."

"I've found this in her room." Peter tapped the note book he was clutching to his chest "She has also marked dates on her calendar. It's, it's not healthy." He stuttered. Peter handed Evan the note book.

Evan scanned the list of dates, names, and comments, all neatly penned in a logical order. Peter noted the look of surprise which was growing on Evan's face.

"This...this is something else!" exclaimed Evan.

"You think she has serious problem?"

"No, well, yes, maybe." A confused Evans struggled. "You remember when Alex woke up?"

"Yes, she was all over place, could barely string a sentence together." Peter shrugged

"She told me that she went back to 1981 in her coma."

Peter shrugged again to say "And, she was very confused, she made no sense whatsoever"

"All these names," Evan turned the note book around so Peter could see it. Indicating with is finger. "All these names she has listed, Alex told me about in the hospital. We thought she was rambling nonsense. A result of the trauma to the head. But, one name stuck out, she kept muttering his name."

Peter was starting to feel uneasy with where Evan was going with this.

"Gene Hunt, the Guv." Evan's eyes widened "Ray Carling, Chris Skelton, Shaz Granger, she spoke about them all."

"So, Molly got all of the names from Alex and had remembered them." said Peter trying to be logical.

"No, no. Alex never mentioned Sam Tyler or Annie Cartwright in the hospital. Sam Tyler was Alex's case study before she was shot; Annie Cartwright was the WDC in Sam's coma."

* * *

DCI Henderson and DC Adams had spent most of the day knocking on doors asking about Irene Booker and all they had come up with was a few very vague memories from elderly residents. Finding number 20 vacant with a sold sign standing in garden, they moved on to number 22.

"Afternoon. Sorry to disturb you." Apologised Henderson as the two officers displayed their warrant cards to another elderly resident.

"Is this about the poor policeman on the Green?" The small lady asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is mam." Stated Adams.

"Do come in Inspector."

Now perched on Mrs Tanner's sofa with a welcome cup of tea. Henderson started asking questions.

"How long have you lived here Mrs Tanner?"

"I moved here in 1954 when me and my Alf wed. Been here ever since." The kindly Mrs Tanner offered Henderson a biscuit which he politely refused.

Fearing that this was going to be another dead end Adams broke in "So you wouldn't have known Mrs Booker who lived at the farm?"

"No Luv, before me time. Margaret Lowe would 'ave." She took a sip of tea.

"Who's Margaret Lowe?" asked Henderson.

"My deceased neighbour's daughter." She said it as if they should had already known that. "Elsie Lowe past away 3 month back. She was born in that 'ouse. They said the only way she would leave it was in a box. 90 she got to." She took another sip of tea.

"Does Margaret Lowe live local?" Henderson said feeling there might be a break through.

"Bolton. She never liked the sticks. Bit too big for 'er boots if ya ask me." She said offering Adams another biscuit

"How old would Margaret have been in 1953?"

"Now let's see, 10, 11, 12, summut like that.

Henderson and Adams glanced at each other hopefully.

"Mrs Tanner, do you know where we can contact her?" Henderson requested.

"Of course!" She got up to move over to a bureau in the corner of the room. "She asked me to forward on any correspondence for her mother on to her. Ah here it is. That's her address." She handed the piece of paper to Henderson.

"Can I keep this Mrs Tanner?" asked Henderson

"I shant need it no more, 'ouse been sold."

"Thank you Mrs Tanner, you have been most helpful."

Mrs Tanner put a bony hand on Henderson's arm "Just promise me, Inspector, you'll find the bastard that left that poor boy on the green all these years. God alone knows what his mother went through."

Henderson patted her hand "I promise you, we will do our damndest to find him."

Adams was alerted to his mobile ringing "DC Adams. Yes, thanks for getting back to me. You have?" Adams was clearly excited. "That sounds like our chap. Fantastic, that's brilliant news. You'll courier them over ASAP? You've made our day. Thanks Michelle."

Adams clicked his phone off and grinned broadly at Henderson.

"Well?" Henderson stared at him expectantly.

"That was Michelle from records. We have a name... PC Gene Hunt."

Gene had been found.


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks for all your kind comments. Please keep reviewing.**

Chapter 6

Gene was sitting at his favourite table in Luigi's with a large Pizza and a pint of beer in front of him. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until he started eating. Often when he got heavily involved with case he survived on a diet of alcohol, cigars and Garibaldis.

He had been to see Linda Mason in the hope of shedding some light on the murder of her ex husband, but hadn't gotten very far.

Seeing Litton approach the bar Gene called to the new owner of the restaurant, Loretta. "Put that on my tab love, he's with me."

"That's very generous of you Geno." Said Litton brightly.

"Don't get used to it." Gene countered.

Litton settled himself down next to Gene. "How did you get on with Mrs Mason?"

"Nothing." grunted Gene through a mouthful of Pizza. "The poor cows terrified. She definitely knows something, though."

"Any chance she had him topped?"

"Nah, he's more valuable to her alive. Treated him like a bank account. Dead she gets nothing. What about Watts?"

Litton took a swig of beer. "You weren't wrong when you said he's been doing blags since he was in nappies. He's hardly spent a day in prison, but has plenty of form. Did his first burglary job in 1954, spent 6 months at Her Majesty's Pleasure at Lancaster. A year later he was done for GBH and he goes on from there. He was put in the frame for both the Anson Jewellery job and the Lancaster Mutual Building Society raid. Never got sent down for them."

"Nasty job that Building Society raid, Uniform lost one of theirs that day." Gene replied ruefully.

"Hmm" Litton agreed "Bastards"

"What about known associates active in London?"

"Gerry Cox banged up, Mike Downy banged up, that just leaves Carl North at large." Litton said with slight irritation in his voice.

"Worth a visit?" asked Gene.

"Got to start somewhere. Tar Luv." Litton thanked Loretta has she plonked a huge steak and chips in front of him.

Gene eyed the steak "Are you sure you asked Loretta to cook it?" he frowned.

"Man's dinner. It's got to be rare." Litton sniffed. "Talking about being a man, did you slip her one?"

"Who, Loretta?" Gene said puzzled.

"Nah, DI posh knickers." He shook his head.

"Course not! I don't go bedding my DIs." Gene was slightly irritated at Litton's lack of tact.

"Oh Geno, Geno." He mockingly crowed. "If it was me havin' to look at that all day, I'd be thinking about it. Don't tell me you hadn't thought about it?"

"No more than twenty times a day." said Gene dismissively.

There were a few moments of silence between the two men as they chewed on their food.

Gene replayed the scene of Alex walking into the bar for their date. She was dressed up to the nines in that white dress complete with fur coat. Lips ruby red. _"Gorgeous!" _Recalled Gene.

"Came close though." Gene said matter-of-factly.

Litton genuinely surprised nearly choked on his beer. "Really?"

"Yep."

"What Happened?" Litton was still surprised.

"Bloody Keats."

"Tosser!" agreed Litton.

As Litton proceeded to witter on, Gene became distracted by a man seated in the alcove at the far end of the restaurant. Although, his face was partially obscured by the woodwork, Gene felt sure he knew him. Gene felt his body tingle with recognition, but he couldn't place him.

"Want another?" Litton said pointing to the empty glass, breaking Gene's concentration.

"Er, yeah, yeah" Gene nodded. As Litton got up to go to the bar, Gene looked back over to the alcove but the man had disappeared.

* * *

Fenchurch East CID was deserted and quiet, apart from the distant click clack of heels and the hushed voices of a man and woman. The couple gingerly made their way through the long, dimly lit labyrinth of corridors, warily surveying the surroundings.

"Where are we?" whispered the woman to her male companion.

"It would be my guess we are in a police station." He replied with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Silly!" she playfully nudged his arm "I gathered that."

"The question is what the 'ell we're doing 'ere?" he said as he opened yet another door into yet another blank empty space, peering through the gloom trying to make sense of it all. The young brunette took his arm again as they continued their journey.

Sam Tyler and Annie Cartwright oddly didn't feel scared. They were strangely comforted by the fact that they were in a Police station.

"Wherever we are," Sam began again "I don't think we are in the 70s."

"Eh?" questioned Annie, inviting Sam to elaborate.

"It feels more modern," Sam tried to explain "It's, it's got a feel of my secondary school about it."

Annie rolled her eyes "Here we go again. Barely ten minutes back in a Police station and your already talkin' weird."

He grinned at her with affection and she smiled in return.

Sam stopped at a staff notice board and glanced over the posters and hand written messages.

"We're not in Manchester that's for sure" he deduced.

Annie joined him in reading the board. "Where then?"

He looked at her "London. Fenchurch East to be exact."

Annie looked shocked "London! I've never been to London why would I be here?" She followed after Sam as he made his way further down the rows of offices.

He stopped at the double doors marked 'CID'. "I think we're just about to find out."

As Sam and Annie pushed open the doors and entered, the lights of CID flickered on to reveal the checker board ceiling.

The couple gasped, staring at the ceiling in amazement.

"Bloody 'ell!" exclaimed Sam.

"Blooming nora!" gasped Annie.

"This is soooo 80s" announced Sam excitedly throwing his arms in the air.

Annie looked at him blankly

"We're in the 1980s." He laughed at her.

Annie was now feeling decidedly unsure of the situation. It was ok for Sam, he had lived through the 80s in real life, but for Annie the decade was completely alien. Although she had stayed until 1980, Manchester CID had remained very much rooted in the 70s and was a world away from the modern 1983 Fenchurch.

Sam bounded around the office with enthusiasm, taking in the entire scene. "It's 1983, Annie!" He stated with delight.

Once he had calmed down, his detective instincts kicked in and he started to survey the room in more detail and his attention was drawn to the glass office.

Annie saw a broad grin spread across his face "Sam?" she queried with concern.

Sam still grinning pointed to the name on the door '_DCI Gene Hunt'._

Annie let out a giggle of relief "The Guv!"

* * *

Gene was tossing and turning in his bed again. He was dreaming a mixture of his real life as a lad and his afterlife. Images of his mother and father arguing as he sombrely looked on, his mentor Morrison and Sam. '_What the bloody hell was Sam doing in his dream?'_ Memories of that fateful day, when he helped Sam fake his own death, flashed through his mind. As he rolled around muttering to himself, he was being watched by a tall, skinny man with sunken cheeks and dark circles under his eyes.

Becoming aware of a presence, Gene snapped out of his dream and sat up bolt upright. He stared in shock at the figure which seemed to loom over him. Gene breathlessly tried to speak but no words would leave his lips. Gene knew the man, after seeing him in Luigi's, he was now 100% convinced he knew him well. Gene searched his memory desperately trying to put a name to the face. _'Why couldn't he remember?'_ Still struggling to recall his name, the man dissolved in front of him returning the room to semi darkness again. Gene panted, his body trying to calm his racing heart beat. Still staring at where the figure had been standing, Gene's gaze was drawn to a piece of paper on the floor. Gene reached over and picked it up. Realising it was in fact a school photograph, he studied it in detail. His eyes focused on a tall skinny lad positioned in the back row of the class a younger version of the man which had visited him, a younger version of Stuart, his brother.

"Bloody 'ell Stu, You could 'ave left me summut useful. Like a clue to this case." Gene cried half relieved and half annoyed. "Christ I'm starting to go as mad as Madam Fruitcake and Dorothy." With that he folded the photograph, secured it in the inner pocket of his jacket and climbed back into bed.

* * *

Sam and Annie nosed around CID, reading files, notes, trying to find anything that gave them a clue as to why they were there. They were completely absorbed in their own thoughts when the silence was broken with the sound of excited chatter. They both looked up as Ray Carling and Chris Skelton charged through the door.

"Look! It's exactly the same." Ray boomed to Chris even though he was only a few feet away from him.

"It's like we've come home." uttered Chris a little over dramatically.

Both officers stopped dead in their tracks when they spotted Sam and Annie.

"What you two doing here? You don't belong here." Ray said slightly accusingly, but with no malice.

"Dunno." replied Sam slapping his thigh.

"We are trying to work it out." said Annie, sounding apologetic.

"We just found ourselves here." Sam tried to explain "Why are you two here?"

"The same really. I can't remember how I got here." replied Chris.

"You do know where you are don't you?" Ray asked Sam and Annie firmly.

Sam answered back with a hint of smugness " Fenchurch East CID, DCI Hunt's department."

"Yeah, that's right, your down south now and I'm the Guv's DI." He emphasised the point by tapping his finger on his chest."

Sam raised his hands in mock surrender. "It's ok Ray I wouldn't dream of raining on you parade."

"Poof!" muttered Ray.

"I think you'll find I'm the Guv's number one DI." Alex breezed as she waltzed into the office closely followed by Shaz. She glided over to her desk and stroked it with a love that really should not be imparted to a piece of functional furniture.

"Oh Christ!" groaned Ray "What in god's name is going on Alex?"

Alex met his eyes and sweetly replied "I really don't have the first idea Raymond."

"Humph" Ray grunted again.

"But, I know we are here for a reason." She sang

Ray hated it when Alex went all pious.

Annie looked on in disbelief at the scene which was unfolding in front of her as Sam was rather enjoying Alex's and Ray's exchanges.

"I think we've been recalled" suggested Shaz as she started to rearrange her desk.

"Why, Shaz?" Chris asked confused "I thought we had done our last job, end of." He shrugged.

"Clearly not." Alex reasoned "The Guv needs us. Isn't it nice to be wanted?" Alex was clearly overjoyed to be back in CID.

"Well, if the Guv needs us then we have to help him." Ray stated indicating his loyalty.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Looks like we will be needing a desk then." Sam said glancing at Annie.

"Help yourselves." muttered Ray as he started rifling through his own desk. "Some twonks been using my desk." He then proceeded to dump DI Collins's possessions on the floor.

"I think this is lovely." announced Alex. "All the Guv's team, past and present working together." She grinned.

"It's going to be interesting I'll give you that." Sam said moving some files on the desk opposite Ray's.

"I think we should have a toast." Alex said still sounding way too excited. Sam watched amused a she strode into Gene's office, opened his filing cabinet, and with a carefree action helped herself to his scotch.

"I'll get some mugs Ma'am."

"Thanks Shaz."

Smirking Sam warned "Y'know, if you had stole his Scotch back in the 70s... he'd shoot you."

"Oh, he's shot me for a lot less. I answered him back." Alex smiled

"He did what?" Sam said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Apparently it was all my fault. I fell the wrong way." Alex said slightly sarcastically.

"You can talk Sam, you got me shot and blown up." Countered Ray

"Got me shot an all." mused Chris "And the Guv."

"Yes alright. I've said sorry loads of times." Sam replied irritated.

"Now, now boys, let's enjoy a drink." Alex said filling the mugs held by Shaz.

"Here's to the Manch Lion and his team, Cheers!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Many Thanks again for your kind comments. This story seems to be turning into a novel.**

Chapter 7

"I don't care what you think I am putting the news on." Judy barked defiantly

"Dad, Evan, I really don't mind. I promise not to get upset if she's mentioned." Molly pleaded. She was getting rather fed up with the relentless atmosphere in the house.

"Ok Titch." Evan smiled at Molly "Peter we can't keep her from the news forever."

Peter nodded in retreat "Right fine, do what you want." He plonked himself down in the arm chair, his arms firmly folded with a look of thunder etched on his face.

'_And our main headline this morning...the remains of a police officer found buried on Faringfield Green, have been identified. Our Lancashire correspondent, Paul Hayes, spoke to the officer running the investigation, DCI Mark Henderson, earlier this morning.'_

"_We have formally identified the murdered police officer as 19 year old Police Constable Gene Hunt." _Henderson paused "_He was killed with a single gunshot to the head and buried in a shallow grave. We believe he was murdered in 1953 on or around Coronation Day. What makes this case particularly sad, not only was he the young age of 19 when he died, but it was his first week of working the beat. As yet we have been unable to locate any living relatives." _Henderson paused again. "_We are appealing to the general public for information. We appreciate it is a very old case and memories have faded, but I implore you, if you have any information which you believe would be a help to our investigation, no matter how insignificant you feel it is, please contact us as soon as possible. Thank you." (Lots of flash photography reporters etc.)_

Evan, Peter, Judy and Molly all sat stunned into silence. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Molly's words echoed in Evan's head_. "All she said was he needed help to find his peace... he needed to be found and laid to rest."_

'_How could she possibly know the name of the dead copper? He was a real person!' _Evan glanced at Molly from the corner of his eye. She had gone a deathly pale and was shaking. He turned to look at Peter who in turn met his gaze.

"Good God!" Peter simply said in a quiet voice. They both moved their eyes back to the TV screen.

'_So remember, if you have any information at all, please contact DCI Henderson at Lancashire CID.' _Evan snatched up the note pad by the phone and jotted down the number displayed on the screen.

* * *

Margaret Lowe had been mildly suspicious of the two police officers at first. She didn't like visitors arriving unannounced. A well spoken, tall, bleached Blonde lady, who clearly enjoyed wealth and looked a great deal younger than her 67 years. She had let Henderson and Adams in begrudgingly, checking that none of the neighbours were looking.

Now all three were standing in her ample sized kitchen.

"So what's this all about inspector?" Her tone was flat and cold.

"It's about the Policeman's body found up on Faringfield Green. Mrs Tanner, your mother's neighbour, gave us your address." Henderson Explained

"That nosey bitch." She huffed "You think I know something about it?"

"Please Miss Lowe... Or is it Mrs?" Henderson continued

"Mrs? Oh no Inspector I'm not that way inclined." Her smugness made Henderson uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat and composed himself "Miss Lowe, you lived with your parents close to Faringfield Green when you were child. Did you not?"

"Yes, until I was twenty."

"And you lived there in 1953 around the time of the Coronation?" Henderson was sensing this was going to be difficult.

"Yes I did. You want know about the old girl, Mrs Booker. Don't you?"

"Well, yes" Henderson was a little taken aback at her perceptiveness.

Margaret Lowe softened. "I was 12 at the time of the Coronation so my memories of the time are little vague."

"Anything you can tell us would be a great help." Cut in Adams

"The old girl lived on her own, husband died in the war something like that. She had no children that anyone knew of and very few relatives. My mother and the neighbours felt sorry for her being stuck up there on her own. They used to check up on her, help with her shopping, chop her wood etc. My mother used to drag me up there every now and then, to go help her with the household chores. I always hated that house, use to freak me out. Our street had arranged a street party for the Coronation, whole road was decorated. My mother and some of the neighbours were worried that Mrs Booker would feel left out, so, before our street party was due to start, a group of us neighbours went up to the farm to have a small celebration with her. She was very grateful for the company. Some of the lads had decorated her house for her and we took up some beers and cakes."

"What happened next?" Henderson encouraged.

"She started to complain she felt unwell. We thought that perhaps the excitement had gotten to her. We sent for the district Nurse as she only lived in the village, but she started to get worse, feeling dizzy, slurring her words. By the time Nurse Watts got there she was incoherent. They took her straight off to hospital. She died as soon as she got there, she'd had a stroke."

"That's why the house was left like the Marie Celeste. Half drunken bottles of beer, the bunting still up." Henderson said as the picture was starting to become clearer. "Why didn't anyone clear the house? Why was just left?"

Miss Lowe shrugged "They assumed that the family would be notified and they would do it. It wasn't our place to sort it out. People left well alone in those days. Minded our own business. After a while we just forgot about it."

Henderson nodded in agreement.

"Put right a dampener on the party to start with, I can tell you." She added as an afterthought.

"Tell me about the party." Henderson persisted.

She sighed trying to remember. "Well, once the neighbours got on the drink they were well away. Forgot all about Mrs Booker and forgot about us kids... we loved it because we could stay up late. Even PC Morrison got into the party spirit, dancing and singing."

"PC Morrison? Did he have a young PC with him?" Henderson was listening even more intently.

Margaret Lowe thought harder. "Yes, for part of the evening. A skinny runt of a copper. He kept staring at Brenda Rose. Us kids thought it was very funny but Brenda didn't. PC Morrison sent him off to go check the Farmhouse."

"Did he know something was happening at the farm?" Henderson said wide eyed.

Miss Lowe shook her head slowly. "No I don't think so; I think he just wanted the lad out of the way so he would stop leering at Brenda."

"Was anyone missing from the party that you expected to be there?" asked Adams eagerly.

"I was only 12; I can't be expected to remember everyone." She replied harshly.

"Sorry, course." relented Adams, kicking himself.

"Miss Lowe is there anyone you know, who was there that we could speak to?"

"No, not really, I got out of there as soon as I could. It's wasn't really the place to be if you're not interested in settling down and breeding, if you catch my drift."

The two officers gave an understanding nod.

"I've lost touch with them. I think Brenda Rose is still alive. Last I heard she was still making pulses race in the Violet Parks

Nursing home." She smiled

"Thank you Miss Lowe you have been more than helpful. Here's my card, If you think of anything else, please contact me." Henderson handed her his card

"Of course Inspector."

* * *

Mark Henderson had felt for the first time that he was really starting to get somewhere. Now all he had to do was get a name for the killer. He decided he would go and see Brenda Rose in the morning as he was keen to go back to the station to see if any leads had come in as a result of the TV appeal. Adams too was in a buoyant mood. He knew that the case was important to Henderson and he really wanted to help him solve it.

"Sir!" A young WPC shouted at Henderson as he walked back into CID "You've had a call from a gentleman wanting to talk to you about the Hunt case." Henderson took the message from her hands "Thanks Addison. Anything else?"

"No Sorry Sir. Just the one call."

Henderson settled at his desk and dialled.

"Hello, My names DCI Mark Henderson Lancashire CID, I've received a message to contact Evan White."

"Hold the line Sir; I'll just put you through."

"DCI Henderson, thank you for calling me back." said Evan

"You have some information concerning the PC Hunt case?" the DCI enquired.

"Yes, well, no, erm sort of. It's complicated. I appreciate how busy you are, but I would like to come and see you." Evan realised he was in danger of sounding like a nutter if he didn't chose his words carefully.

"Do you have any information for me Mr White." He said slightly impatiently.

"I have something that might have bearing, yes. It concerns DI Alex Drake and her Daughter Molly."

"DI Drake? The Psychologist who was shot?" Henderson said surprised. "What's that case got to with it?"

"As I say it's really complicated, I can't really explain it over phone. Please, I have a very distraught goddaughter; I just need half an hour of your time." Evan pleaded.

"Ok Mr White I'll give you half an hour. Be here 3pm tomorrow. I can't spare more time than that."

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, many thanks for all your reviews. The story is going to be cranked up a gear now.**

Chapter 8

There was a very odd feel about Fenchurch East. Once the excitement of the team's reunion in CID had subsided, they had sat at their desks...waiting. Ray had his feet up and was blowing smoke rings into the air. Sam had stopped bouncing around picking every object up in curiosity and wading in nostalgia. Chris was reading magazines making the odd comment on the articles. Annie, not sure what to do with herself, tried to look like she was busy. Alex had gone over the details on the case board, but due to lack of knowledge of the case, she had given up, sat back down at her desk and was now clock watching. Shaz, who was also clock watching went into auto pilot and instinctively went into the kitchen to make the tea. She emerged with one mug of tea, stirring 5 sugars round the cup and placed it on Gene's desk. Annie realising what Shaz was doing, jumped up to help her fellow tea-maker with her task.

_Tick, tick, tick_

The atmosphere of expectation was building and the air was punctuated with a peculiar silence.

_Tick, tick, tick_

As the clock clicked 8.30 the familiar sound of cowboy boots were heard approaching the CID office.

They all lifted their heads and stared at the doors. As the doors opened they collectively held their breaths.

"WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL!" Gene stared in wonderment like Charlie walking into the chocolate factory for the first time.

The team stared at Gene's face. There was no trace of excitement or a hint of joy, just an expression of sheer bewilderment as he mentally noted each officer in turn.

There was a huge sinking feeling as the realisation dawned that the Guv hadn't been expecting them.

Gene thumped his gloved hands against the sides of his head. "I SAY AGAIN, WHAT THE BLOODY 'ELL?"

Alex finally broke the team's silence "You didn't know we were coming, did you?"

"No Bolls, I didn't" He sounded annoyed "I, delivered you to the safety of the pub." He pointed at them accusingly, "Only to find you all back here, gawping at me like spastic goldfishes." His voice rose to a yell.

The officers glanced at each other uneasily.

"If you didn't recall us, Guv, who did?" Shaz tentatively asked. She was rewarded with a hard glare from Gene.

"I did." Litton cheerfully announced as he strode into the middle of the room "Morning boys and gals."

There was audible groan form the team members, '_Litton'_

"Do you want me to punch him now Guv?" Offered Ray

"Sadly not, Raymundo, tosser here is helping us with a case." There were quite a few raised eyebrows in the room. Gene turned to Litton and fixed him with his eyes. "I told you Litton, not to be hasty and recall them. What do you do? Do the complete bloody opposite." Gene's mood was not improving.

"C'mon Geno, I had to pull a lot strings upstairs to get them here. You don't know what's good for you." He was trying to placate him.

"Good for me? Are you trying to put my blood pressure through roof?" Gene was still on the offensive. "I now have in my department two fruitcake DIs who talk nonstop psycho-bollocks, a DI who thinks he's Manchester's answer to Valentino, an Essex girl who thinks the sun shines out of Lewis Collins's arse and a DC who wouldn't look out of place with George, Zippy and Bungle."

"Steady on Guv." Countered Ray

"And to top it all," continued Gene "I now have three bloody women."

"Make that four Guv." Gene spun round to see his old desk sergeant Phyllis standing by the side door grinning at him. "How've you been yer daft hapeth?"

"Jesus, what have I done to deserve this?" Gene flopped on the nearest desk and buried his head in his hands. He thought for a short while before emerging from the shield of his hands.

"I've been stitched up good and proper 'an I?"

"That you have Geno." Said Litton triumphantly, patting him on his shoulder. "No man is an island an all that."

Gene looked up an around his team with a softened pout on his face. He slapped his thighs and got up off the desk. "Right then." He said as he strode purposefully to his office "Shaz, tea, seven sugars."

"On your desk, Guv." She called after him and grinned at Alex.

* * *

Gene needed some quiet time to himself to collect his thoughts. It had been a shock, he didn't think it possible to recall them and he was secretly happy that they had returned. Looking at Alex through the glass, make that very happy. His case was going nowhere and he was suffering from the weight of the pressure being heaped on him from his superiors. God, if he needed Sam's pickiness and Alex's Psycho-twaddle, he needed it now.

Alex's spirits had been lifted so high again, they were practically floating by the ceiling. Sat at her desk watching the Guv in his office, this definitely felt like home. She was also looking forward to working with Sam; they had after all been cut from the same cloth which would allow them to bounce off each other easily. Noticing Sam studying the whiteboard, Alex got up and called out to Litton "So what's this all about Derek?"

Gene hearing the discussion stood in the doorway of his office. He listened intently as Litton brought the arrivals up to speed with the Mason case. He noticed how quickly his officers slipped back into the old routine. He was most curious about how Alex and Sam had managed to comfortably interact with each other working through the case.

"So... you know its Nigel Watts but you have no proof." began Sam. "You're unlikely to get any as he gets others to do his dirty work for him?"

Litton nodded.

"So... we have to find someone who is prepared to grass him up." Cut in Alex. Sam agreed

"You'll have one hell a job finding anyone," added Gene "Everyone is shit scared of him. I spoke to Mason's wife yesterday, she knows summut but she clammed up tighter than a badgers arse."

"Did you use your usual charm and sensitivity?" Alex smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course." Replied Gene as Sam stifled a giggle.

"I wonder why then?" Alex said with a hint of playful sarcasm.

"What about any old associates who have a grudge?" queried Sam.

"They're unlikely to talk, but I don't think we have choice." Huffed Litton

"Why don't I have another go at the wife, Guv?" offered Alex

"I told you, she wouldn't talk, unusual for a woman, I know." countered Gene.

"She may open up more with me. Y'know woman to woman."

Gene thought for a moment, he knew he was running out of options.

"Ok Bolly, take Sam with you." He jerked his head towards the door. "Ray, Chris get down to the Scrubs and see Gerry Cox."

"Right Guv."

"Shaz, Annie you two can pay Mike Downy a visit. Ok?"

"Yes, Guv."

"Litton, I think you and I should bring Carl North in."

"With Pleasure." replied Litton.

* * *

Sam instinctively headed to the driver's side of car. Realising that he probably wasn't the best person to navigate the streets of 1980s London, he opened the door and motioned to Alex that she drive.

"Thank you." She said graciously, "Nice to know someone has gentlemanly manners around here."

Sam smiled. He had wondered many times, in The Railway Arms, how Alex had coped with Gene. Having witnessed her in action that morning he decided that she was more than a match for the Guv.

Now speeding down the road, he turned to her. "Why does Gene call you Bolly?"

Alex let out a loud laugh. "It's short for Bollinger Knickers."

"What?" Sam laughed as well. "That sounds like Gene."

"When I arrived in the Genieverse. I was dressed as a high class prostitute." Alex explained

"I bet he loved that."

Alex grinned. "He carried me into CID and Shaz offered me a can of Tab."

"Tab hahahaha I remember that."

"Gene told her off and said that I would prefer a drop of Bolly before getting my knickers off. It kind of stuck."

"And you don't mind?"

"Nah. It's endearing. I know I'm in trouble when he calls me Drake."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Sam? Why did you jump of GMP?" Alex asked in a more serious tone.

"Nelson once said if you could feel you knew you were alive. I woke up, tried to get on with my life and realised I couldn't feel. Plus they needed me. I left them in the shit; it was up to me to get them out."

"Hmmm." agreed Alex. "I know exactly what you mean. When I woke up, life didn't seem real either, funny."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Evan gazed out the train carriage window, trying to work out in his head what he was going to say to DCI Henderson. He wasn't given to believing in ghosts or the supernatural but, he had to admit what had transpired over the past week was truly weird. He took pride in his professional standing as a Barrister and worried that the conversation he was going to have at 3 o'clock would undo his hard earned reputation. Therefore, he was agonising over how he was going to explain his story to Henderson without sounding like belonged in the funny farm. He had armed himself with Molly's notebook, Alex's report on Sam, along with Sam's statements, and had even lined up a meeting with another police officer who had just awoken from a coma. He had tried to gain access to Alex's case file, but had been told it was classified and he would need permission from a court and a bloody good reason. His sanity and that of Molly's, didn't appear to be a bloody good reason. He opened up his copy of the Mail. It was splashed across the front page and Evan found himself staring at the old picture of Gene Hunt. _"It is a crazy, screwed up world." _He thought to himself as the train whirred into life and started its journey to Lancashire.

Henderson and Adams flashed their warrant cards at the care home manager "We're here to talk to Brenda Rose." stated Henderson.

"Follow me Inspector." said the broad, short woman. "I warn you she's very frail these days and gets easily confused."

"Don't worry, we won't keep her long."

The manager indicated a little, old, withered women sat in the corner of the room.

"Brenda Rose?" enquired the DCI

She looked up to meet his eyes

"DCI Henderson and DC Adams Lancashire CID. We called yesterday"

"Ah yes, I remember." She replied weakly

"Are you up to some questions?"

"Of course Inspector, anything I can do to help." She smiled pleasantly.

"I know this is going to be difficult as it's a long time ago, but do you remember your street's Coronation party?"

"Course I do." She smiled again "It was wonderful, everyone turned out for the party. We all pulled together in those days, not like today."

Henderson and Adams returned the smile.

"We were singing and dancing, it had been a while since we had something to celebrate."

"Do you remember PC Morrison being there?" Henderson continued.

"Hehehehe. Yes, one too many drops of whiskey I'm afraid. He was a lovely man, he was so understanding with Agnes." She seemed to drift off a little.

"What happened with Agnes?" Adams asked intrigued.

"Is it important?" She asked concerned

"It may be, we're just trying to get a picture of what happened that evening. So, please."

"Agnes was upset; she'd had another row with her boyfriend. She had wanted him to stay at the party, but he said he had to go and meet someone about a bit of business. Agnes was furious. PC Morrison calmed her down and cheered her up."

"So this boyfriend left the party? Where did he go?" encouraged Adams.

"No idea, he didn't come back the next day to apologise to Agnes, so she finished the courtship. Good riddance if you ask me."

"Good riddance?" questioned Henderson.

Brenda screwed up her face "A right wrong un, lazy-good-nothing. Always in trouble... fighting and the like. Our Agnes had a lucky escape.

Henderson glanced over to Adams and back to Brenda, "Can you remember the lad's name Mrs Rose?"

Brenda was starting to look tired and a little muddled, "No, sorry Inspector, I can't think," She said sounding a little distressed.

"Its ok." soothed Henderson.

She shook her head "All I know is that his mother was a District Nurse."

"Just one more question, do you remember a young Police Constable with PC Morrison?"

"Oh yes," a smile crept over her wrinkled face "That Skinny runt made a pass at me. It upset me, I was a married woman. Looking back I should have taken it as a compliment. PC Morrison sent him off. He didn't want our family upset even more."

* * *

Evan waited patiently in Henderson's office. His train had made good time so he had plenty of time to kill the other end. He had amused himself with a bit of sightseeing before making his way to CID where he had been well looked after. In the past, when he had the need to go into a police station, it was for professional reasons and was usually treated with contempt and suspicion. Now he was comfortably seated with yet another cup of coffee.

"Sorry to keep you Mr White, as you can appreciate we have our hands full at the moment." Henderson said as he shook Evan's hand warmly.

"I'm grateful for your time." responded Evan.

"So, what's this all about?" Henderson Smiled

Evan let out a sigh "Now, what I'm about to tell you, I don't expect you to understand. I don't understand it myself."

Henderson was listening so Evan carried on. "When we heard on the news that you had indentified Gene Hunt I had to contact you. See, my Goddaughter lost her mother, as you know three weeks ago. Since then she has been having dreams." Evan paused and took a deep intake of breath. "She's been dreaming of her mother, dreaming that she speaks to her. One day molly said that Alex had appeared to her and asked her to help find Gene so that he could be laid to rest, so he could find his peace."

Henderson Being slightly puzzled said "And this to do with...?"

"Please just listen." Evan cut in. "Molly referred to him as the Guv."

"Mr White I don't see what this has to do with my investigation." Henderson said abruptly.

"She also mentioned other police officers Sam Tyler, Shaz Granger, Ray Carling and Chris Skelton. All deceased in sad circumstances" He said in desperation.

Henderson was suddenly jolted upright in his chair "What about them?"

Sensing that he now had Henderson's full attention he continued. Do you remember DCI Sam Tyler?"

"Well yes, it was a big story in these parts. He jumped off the Manchester CID building."

"Sam was in a coma after an accident. When he woke up he contacted DI Alex Drake regarding what he went through in his coma. Sam said that he went back to 1973. He described waking up every day in that world and working in a CID department run by a DCI Gene Hunt. He described his colleagues WDC Annie Cartwright, DS Ray Carling and DC Chris Skelton. He even fell in love with Annie. Sam told Alex that the world he had found himself in was very real. It's all in here." Evan showed the now very confused Henderson Sam's case file.

Henderson took it a started thumbing through the folder.

Evan continued "When Alex woke up she spoke about these same officers except their WPC was Shaz Granger and she was based at Fenchurch East CID."

Henderson shook his head in disbelief "I still don't see how this can help find Gene Hunt's killer. It seems to me that Sam was in a complete fantasy world and Alex, having read all about it carried on that fantasy."

"I know this sounds crazy." Evan was sounding more desperate. "But, how could Molly describe these people as well. Here!" Evan passed Molly's note book over to Henderson.

Henderson studied it for a while then said "How old is Molly?"

"She's 12." Replied Evan

Henderson raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"She is desperate for you to find Gene's murderer. She believes her mother has sent her a message to help him."

"Do you have Alex's case file?" asked Henderson hopefully

"No, they won't release it to me." Evan said frustrated.

"I can get it." Henderson stated. Evan looked slightly more relieved.

"There is a Police Officer, in a London Hospital, who has just emerged from a coma. He has been muttering odd things as well. I have arranged to go and see him tomorrow. I know this is an imposition, but would you accompany me back to London and see him with me? I think it could help... Both of us" Evan was imploring him with his eyes.

Henderson looked into those eyes and could see that it was eating Evan inside. Henderson was fascinated and baffled in equal measures.

"Ok." He conceded, "I can't stay long, but you have got me intrigued. Can I make copies of these files?"

"Yes of course."

"Addison." Henderson called for the WPC "Could you make copies of these please?"

"Yes Sir."


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for a teeny weenie bit of Galex. Once again thanks for your comments please keep them coming**.

Chapter 10

"DON'T PISS ME ABOUT!" Gene thumped his fist hard down on the desk making Carl North jump.

"I told you I don't know nothing Mr Hunt." smarmed North.

Gene getting frustrated grabbed the man by the chin. "Look here you scumbag. You are Nigel Watts's right hand man. You do all his little, dirty jobs for him making him look whiter than white. But, I know he is scum of the earth. Why did he kill Mason?"

"I don't KNOW!" shouted North.

"You don't know why he killed him, but you know he did?" countered Gene.

"No, no he didn't, I don't know." stuttered North.

"Who did?" pressed Gene.

"Are you thick? I said I don't know." insisted North.

Gene released the man's chin and sat back down in his chair. Gene glared at North "Y'know when you have outlived your purpose Watts will discard you like yesterday's chip paper, just like he did with Mickey Sykes. Blew his head off with a shotgun."

"Gerry Cox got sent down for that." North said confused

"Yeah he did, Watt's did him up like a kipper and my bet is that he'll do the same to you... if yer lucky, if not..." Gene left the sentence hanging.

"Nah he wouldn't do that to me. He does that to squealers. I'm not a squealer."

Sensing he wasn't getting anywhere, Gene got up and left the room followed by Litton.

"He's not going to talk, he's just as shit scared as the others." commented Litton.

"Can't say I blame him." Replied Gene "If I thought offering him protection would help I would have done. I say we release him back into the wild and put a tail on him. Bolls and me can do that, she enjoys that sort of stuff."

"You sure you want to take a bird with you? It may get a bit heavy." questioned Litton as he pushed open the doors into the office.

"She's alright. If it kicks off she can jump up and down on his knackers."

"On whose knackers?" asked Alex overhearing.

"Carl North's. You and me are going to tail him, see what naughty things he gets up to."

Alex could barely hide her enthusiasm at the thought of spending time with Gene, alone in the car.

Seeing that Sam was back behind his desk Gene asked "Did you manage to get anything from Linda Mason?"

"Turns out Eric Mason had a brain tumour Guv." began Sam "His condition had gotten much worse in recent months."

"The ex wife told you that?" said Gene

"They still kept in contact as she used him as a credit card. She left him because she could no longer cope with his dodgy dealings." explained Sam

"But, she was happy to take the money." Gene said slightly disgusted.

"She's a shopaholic." added Alex.

"A shopper what?" barked Gene misunderstanding

"She can't stop herself spending money."

"I thought that was all women." Quipped Ray and he was rewarded with a titter from the room.

Alex rolled her eyes. "No it's a condition, like some people become addicted to cigarettes or scotch." She looked directly at Gene. "She's addicted to shopping; therefore she has debts and needs a constant supply of cash."

"So she knew he was bent?" Gene asked.

"Appears so." reasoned Alex.

"That's not the best bit." continued Sam. "Last year when he was diagnosed with the brain tumour, he stopped taking bungs for throwing cases. He told Linda this in the hope that she would take him back. She was thinking about it, but then found out that he had been in contact with Watts again."

"Was any of Watts's London mob due in court at the time?" asked Litton to all in the room.

"That's the strange thing," said Alex "Mason wasn't hearing any cases. At the time he was receiving treatment and was off work."

Gene thought hard puzzling.

"Hang about," piped up Ray "Gerry Cox said that he'd heard rumours that something big was being planned."

"That's right. He said he didn't mind telling us as Watts wasn't his favourite person, cos he got him put inside." added Chris.

"So what were they planning?" asked Gene

Chris pursed his lips and shook his head "Don't know Guv, he wouldn't say. Just that it was going to be a massive blag."

"It's possible that Mason got wind of this blag and either tried to blackmail Watts or wanted a cut." surmised Gene.

"But, why would a dying man want money." Ray asked

"That's it!" exclaimed Alex as if she'd just been hit by lightning bolt of inspiration. "Don't you see?" she addressed the room "He had nothing to lose, he was dying anyway so it didn't matter if Watts decided to bump him off , but if Watts didn't kill him and agreed to whatever Mason wanted, he could make sure that Linda was well provided for. It's my guess he wanted a piece of the action."

Gene nodded in agreement "That's why Watts had him killed. Mason had become a liability."

"Isn't this the part where we all jump up and scream let's get the bastard?" said Alex incredulously.

Sam was trying hard not to snigger at Alex's humour.

Gene looked at Alex "There's a small problem of evidence, Bolly, we still don't have any. C'mon miss dippy knickers. Phyllis is just about to release our friend North. Let's see where he leads us. The rest of you get on to your snouts, see if you can get anymore info on this blag. Litton get on to Manchester, we need a tail on Watts."

"Guv? As me and Annie don't have any snouts, shall we go over the Mason's bank account records."

"Good idea Sam. While you're at it, get hold of Watts's. You never know, there might be some dodgy transactions on there." Sam nodded.

As Gene and Alex moved to leave, Phyllis popped her head around the door and said "Sam there's a chap downstairs who's got a delivery for you."

"Thanks Phyllis I'll be right down. Annie you've got to come down and see this." Sam was clearly excited.

Annie followed Sam downstairs and out into the car park.

"Look at this!" exclaimed Sam.

"Sam it's a car." replied Annie unimpressed.

"This is not just a car, Annie this is a mark 1 Golf GTi."

Annie shook her head "It's a car." She again said unimpressed looking at the new, white Volkswagen.

"I used to have one of these years ago, it's a classic I never thought I'd get to drive one brand new."

Annie smiled at him "whose car is it?"

"It's mine."

* * *

Gene and Alex had followed North to a council housing estate. Now parked across the road they watched North enter a drab house which looked unkempt and tired. North had looked around checking that no one had seen him and had been greeted at the door by a pale, blonde girl in her 20s.

Alex looking around the car broke the silence "Mercedes convertible, very nice, didn't think it would be your style."

"It's comfortable and fast." remarked Gene.

"Does this mean I'm Makepeace to your Dempsey?" she quipped

"What?" scowled Gene.

"Dempsey drove one of these. Oh never mind. I guess it hasn't been filmed yet."

Gene looked at her as though she was losing the plot again.

Alex fixed her gaze on him "Did you miss me?"

"Did you miss me?" Gene looked straight back at her.

"Yes, course, I missed your gruff tones, sexist attitude and your brand of charm," She said affection ally.

"You just can't get enough of the Gene Genie can you woman?"

"I guess not."

"Miss your nagging, harebrained, psycho theories, endless headaches? You know I missed you Bolls. I had no one left to have a bloody good argument with."

"So who was using Ray's desk then?" mused Alex

"Oh Shit!" exclaimed Gene. In all the excitement of his team returning, he had completely forgotten about DI Collins.

"What?"

"DI Collins, a complete twat." Stated Gene

"Well where is he?" pressed Alex

"I Dunno. He hasn't been into work since you arrived." Gene said as if he couldn't care less about his whereabouts.

"Don't you think you should find out?" Alex said now animated.

Gene shrugged his shoulders, "He doesn't want to be with us Alex. I haven't got time to go round chasing arsey DIs"

"You chased me."

"You're better looking."

Their conversation was interrupted by North leaving the house, tucking a brown envelope into his jacket as he walked towards his car.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mark Henderson had spent most of the night reading all the information that Evan had given him. He had settled into his familiar chair in his office with a large scotch and had read every word with disbelief. Once completed, he had set to and re-read it all again and again. He couldn't comprehend the intensity of the words that were staring back at him. He had to admit that when Evan had sat in front of him earlier that day, he thought that he may be dealing with another wacko. Wackos were commonplace when you put out a TV appeal, but Evan seemed like an intelligent chap and there was something about his story that crept under his skin. Henderson had reasoned that it was fanciful, farfetched, and crazy even, but the words of a delusional barrister and a 12 year old girl?...no. Something was gnawing away it him and he wanted answers...not that he thought for one minute there was a sensible, rational explanation. This was definitely irrational. However, he had felt sufficiently spurred on, by his natural curiosity, to board the train to London the following morning.

Now he was striding down the starchy, white corridors of St Thomas's Hospital with Evan by his side.

"Thank you for coming I can't say how much I appreciate this." Said Evan graciously

"I read all the files last night, Mr White. I couldn't stop my brain whirring; you've succeeded in making me an accomplice." Henderson replied.

Evan wasn't sure accomplice was really the correct term. But he was grateful to have Henderson on his side none the less. Having found the correct room the two men entered without knocking. In front of them led a ginger haired man with a distinctively, ghostly pallor. DI Simon Collins opened his bleary eyes and focused on the two men.

"Hello Simon. I'm Evan White and this is DCI Mark Henderson. Thank you for agreeing to see me."

"What's he doing here?" Collins viewed Henderson suspiciously.

"DCI Henderson is working on the Faringfield Green case, in Lancashire." Evan explained.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me about my coma?" replied Collins sternly.

"We do, Mr Henderson has an interest on the subject." Evan said trying not to give anything away.

"Shouldn't you be trying to indentify that poor sod?" retorted Collins, indicating Henderson was neglecting his case.

"Oh we have." Henderson said bluntly not wishing to give any more information.

Collins stared at them both.

"Simon. As you know I am DI Alex Drake's Godfather she had a very bizarre experience when she was in her coma that was very similar to the one DCI Sam Tyler had in his."

"What we want to know is, if you have had the same experience?." Added Henderson

"What makes you think I had any experience when I was under?" said Collins defensively.

"When you came to, you were talking about 1983 and Fenchurch CID." Countered Evan

"So, I had a strange dream." Collins was sounding a little exasperated.

"Please DI Collins, can you tell us about your dream?" Henderson softened.

Collins sighed "You're going to think I'm mad... but... I was pushed out of a 2nd story window. When I woke up I was lying on the pavement outside my station, Fenchurch East. It looked the same...more or less, but it felt different." Collins was feeling uncomfortable as he felt their eyes fixed on him.

"Go on." encouraged Evan.

"Naturally I went in to go to my office, but my office had gone. Instead there was a CID office with a smaller office within it. It had a really strange checker board ceiling and I didn't recognise any of the officers there. I then realised that the year was 1983."

"Did you know any of the names of the officers?" asked Evan

Collins shook his head "I'm not sure."

Sensing that Collins was struggling with his memory, Evan looked across to Henderson for permission to help him. Henderson nodded in agreement.

"Was there a DS Ray Carling?" continued Evan. Collins shook his head.

"WPC Shaz Granger?" he persisted

"No." Collins shook his head again

"DC Chris Skelton?"

"No" Collins said impatiently

"DI Alex Drake?" Evan asked exasperated

"No! No! Only a big northern Bastard of a DCI. Really old school. A right Neanderthal."

"A northerner?" questioned Evan further

"Yes a Manch." Replied Collins annoyed

Henderson asked Collins, himself now impatient "His name?"

Collins closed his eyes, remembering the name plate on the door of the small office.

"DCI Gene Hunt." Collins announced with effort.

Henderson shot Evan a glare and Evan returned the shocked look.

"Thank you DC Collins you've been most helpful." Stated Henderson as he turned to leave

Realising he had just told them what they wanted to hear Collins hurried to stop them, "Wait, what's it about?"

Henderson without stopping said over his shoulder. "Gene Hunt was the Police officer found at Faringfield Green."

With that they left a very confused DI Collins reeling from the news.

* * *

"Why do I get the impression I'm here to prove that you and your Goddaughter aren't insane?" Said Henderson.

Evan allowed himself a small chuckle. He was starting to warm to the ageing DCI and Henderson to him likewise. "I think you might be right."

Henderson gave Evan a friendly smile.

"Look, I know you have a lot of work to do, but would you come back to the house for some lunch? I know Molly would like to meet you and it would be my way of saying thank you. Before you catch your train." Evan offered

"Yes, why not. I'd like that. We can go over Alex's psychological file while we're at It." replied Henderson.

"You got it?" asked Evan surprised.

"Called in a favour." Smiled Henderson "Picked it up this morning before I met you."

Evan grinned.

"Do you think Collins will be ok?" Henderson thought aloud.

"There is tremendous support for coma victims these days. They even send a nurse out on a home visit to help with rehabilitation." stated Evan.

Henderson stopped dead in his tracks "Home visit, nurse home visit." Henderson had appeared to lose himself in his thoughts. He put a finger up to Evan "Skuse me." He pulled out his mobile phone and dialled "Adams."

"Yes sir." replied Adams the other end of the line.

"Brenda Rose's statement."

"Yes sir." Adams said waiting for instructions.

"She said that her sister's ex boyfriend's mother was a district nurse."

"Yes Sir?" replied Adams wondering where his boss was leading.

"Margaret Lowe mentioned in her statement, that a District nurse attended to Mrs Booker and took her to hospital. How many District Nurses do you find living in the same small village?" Henderson posed the question to let his young DC work it out.

"Not many I would have thought." answered Adams. The wheels in his head started to turn. "Miss Lowe said a Nurse Watts tended to Mrs Booker."

"Exactly Adams! Check her out and find out if she had a son."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, but I started a new job and have been away from home for most of the week.

Chapter 12

Having followed Carl North for most of the day, it had become clear to Gene and Alex that they were not going to gain any useful information. They had watched North visit a blonde on a council estate and had followed him in never ending circles before losing him as he crossed the river. Swearing and cursing as they lost him for the third time, they had decided to call it a day and start again in the morning. Although going to Luigi's had been the norm after a hard days investigating, they had decided that this case was far too important to waste a good hangover on.

Gene had had another night of interrupted sleep. He had been dreaming of his brother again and had woken in the morning and taken out the school photo. In reflective mood, he had flashes of memory whilst staring at his brother in the photo. He had tried to save Stuart from drug addiction, but he had been too late, oh so he thought, however, he knew there was nothing he could have done. Since Keats had reminded him that he was dead and living in coppers' limbo, he knew that history could not be changed. The world of the lost souls merely followed events in the real, living world and Stuart had succumbed to a drug addicts' death long after Gene had been killed. Sadly he had replaced the photograph in his jacket pocket and made his way to work.

Now he was addressing the team in CID.

"Bugger all." He stated "absolute bugger all. He's up to something but we don't know what and we are running out of time."

"Manchester called this morning. He's left the city rumoured to be in London." answered Litton.

He stopped and scanned the faces of his team. "Well, what's he and Watts planning? Come on."

"A big blag?" Shrugged Chris

"What blag?" Gene raised his voice. He pointed to Sam and Alex as he continued "You claim you can see into the future... Can't you remember what happened?"

Sam and Alex screwed up their faces trying to remember what happened in the news that year.

"What about Brinks Matt?" piped up Shaz. All heads spun round to look at the DC. "The boss and the Ma'am aren't the only ones from the future. I'm from 1995." There was a collective rising of eyebrows as no-one had ever considered what era she was from.

"Brink what?" barked Gene

"Brinks Matt." answered Sam and Alex together.

"Of course," commented Alex

"26th November 1983,"continued Sam. "A gang hit the Brinks Matt warehouse at Heathrow. They thought they were going to steal 3 million in cash instead they found 26 million pounds worth of gold bullion."

There whistles and gasps of surprise around the room.

"No way!" retorted Gene "No-one could pull off a blag like that."

"Well they did. They are still trying to trace all of the gold in 2008 and they didn't catch all six of the gang." added Alex.

Gene thought for few moments. "If_ Alex and Sam were right this would be the biggest sting ever."_

"So how did they do it?" asked Ray disbelieving.

Sam answered "They had someone on the inside, an employee, who gave them plans of the warehouse, security systems, guards... everything. They hit the warehouse at 6am; they tied up the guards then spent the next 2 hours emptying the vaults. They escaped with the gold... most of it never recovered."

Gene still thinking spoke aloud "If we catch them in the act, we can nail the gang and get that bastard Watts. With Watts put away witnesses may be willing to testify against him for Mason's murder."

All the team nodded. With lack of evidence and time running out they were out of options. Even if Watts wasn't involved with the raid they would still make a tasty arrest.

"The 26th that's tomorrow." reminded Shaz

"Right then, "Gene clapped his hands together "We'd better get planning."

After a days planning they were as ready as they were ever going to be. They had arrived at the unit at Heathrow early fully briefed and fully armed. They were now all cramped in a van, freezing in the cold, November morning. Alex was hugging herself and rubbing her arms, even wedged between Gene and Ray, her temperature was refusing to rise above that of an iceberg. Sam was trying to keep Annie warm by putting his arm around her and holding her close to his body. Chris was blowing warm breath into his cupped hands in a futile attempt to bring life to his fingers and Shaz was clinging to a plastic cup of thermos coffee. Litton busied himself chain smoking trying not to think about his numb feet.

The conversation was strangely muted. It had been a bit of a laugh for the returning team at first, but now they had come to realise this was serious. If any of them was killed tackling the gang, they could not return to the safety of The Railway Arms. They were all, including Litton, painfully aware that this world was not the living world. They knew they were not mortal and it was this which bonded the group together, the reason why they had come back. None of them could contemplate the thought that any member may not make it to pub. Gene felt his duty more than anyone else sat there. They had left safety and come back to help him and if something went wrong he knew he couldn't live with himself. He certainly couldn't bear the thought of Alex being shot in front of him again; he had to admit he cared. He checked his watch again.

"5 Minutes. You all know the plan?" he said flatly

"Yes Guv!"

"You don't have to do this. None of you." There was sternness to his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous." countered Alex. "We are a team. We work together."

"If Sam and Alex are right, they will spend 2 hours emptying the warehouse. You don't move in until my signal." Gene felt he had to reinforce the point. "These are hard bastard scum. They don't care who they hurt so no heroics. If with lose them we retreat, right?"

"Yes Guv" they all nodded.

"Bolls you stay with me." Gene ordered as he pulled out his gun and checked the barrel.

The others did the same more out of nervous habit than that of necessity as they heard a van pull up. There was a silent tension as they patiently waited for the first chink of sunlight to appear.

Six men piled out of a blue transit van. They moved silently in a well rehearsed fashion sticking rigidly to the plan. They wore balaclavas so it was impossible to indentify the members of the gang, but it was quite clear who the ring leader was... Nigel Watts. As the gang entered the warehouse, all the team could do was wait helplessly as Watt's henchmen disabled the hapless guards.

They waited and waited until the winter sun started to rise. Gene with a sharp intake of breath gave the nod.

Shaz and Annie looked on worriedly from the van as the rest of the team moved in. It was their job to man the radios and co-ordinate the uniform back up. It was also their role come to the aide of any officer who radioed for help.

The team stood by the warehouse entrance poised to spring. Gene held up 3 fingers and counted down...Go!

The gang were surprised as the team lead by Gene burst through the door.

"Stop! Police." Came the yell

All mayhem let lose. One gang member swung a punch at Gene; he ducked and thumped his fist into the gangster's stomach. Litton nearly having his head taken off with a baseball bat was rescued by Ray crashing the offender to the floor. Alex had kneed another in the groin and was trying to cuff him. Sam radioed Annie "Back up now!"

Chris was sent reeling into a stack of boxes after connecting with a fist. The melee was more vicious then they could have imagined as uniformed police officers came to their assistance. As the attack persisted, Gene saw Watts make a run for a door connecting into the neighbouring unit. Gun at the ready he gave chase. The warehouse in which he found himself was dark. He could make out the shape of towering pallets of boxes as he tiptoed searching for his prey. The room was quiet apart from the loud thump of his heartbeat. He scanned the never-ending corridors of cargo which created a maze. Stealthily he creped further and further into the foreboding labyrinth all his senses on high alert, carefully avoiding upsetting any boxes which might give his position away. As he rounded another pallet tower, he spotted a glint of light poking through an ajar door at the back of the unit. He gingerly pushed the door fully open revealing the outside world and stepped through. There was an almighty crack as Watts swung a plank of wood at the back of Gene's head. Gene's world went black as he crumpled to the concrete. He was left sprawled on the ground helpless and at the mercy of Watts. Seeing that Gene was unconscious, Watts wasted no time grabbing Gene around the arms and proceeded to drag him across the grass to the bank of a water filled drainage ditch. Gene still motionless Watts gave a hefty kick to the Guv's body sending him down the bank into the water where he landed with a splash face down.

In all the commotion nobody had noticed Watts had escaped nor that Gene was missing until a uniformed officer asked for the DCI in charge. Realising that Watts and Gene must have disappeared through the side door, Alex took off in hot pursuit closely followed by Sam. She ran through the second warehouse and out through the back door quickly spotting Watts making a run for it. Without time to think, she took her gun out of her back pocket aimed and fired. Watts gave a yelp of pain as his legs crumpled beneath him, sending his body crashing to the floor.

Noticing Gene was nowhere to be seen, a sense of urgency took over Alex "Gene! Gene!" she yelled as eyes flicked over the scene. "Gene!" she shouted with more desperation. Then she saw it, a bundle of black cloth floating in the ditch. Her eyes wide with terror, she moved to the bank to get a closer look. She saw what she was dreading, Gene face down in the water not moving.

"Sam! He's here." She screamed as she threw herself down the bank.

"Shit!" exclaimed Sam as he too witnessed the scene "Ray, Litton, Chris get here now!"

Alex fell into water with a loud splash and waded towards Gene as fast as she could. With all her might she managed to lift Gene's top half up and position herself under his head raising it out of the water. She had her worst fear confirmed. "Quickly he's not breathing!" she yelled up to the rest of the team."C'mon Gene breathe. You can't go like this." She softly cried in his ear. "C'mon you can't leave me like this."

She was joined by Sam and Ray who swiftly began to haul Gene's body out of the ditch. When they got so far up the bank Litton and Chris were able to help. Shaz and Annie who had been alerted to Alex's screams scrambled to help her out of the quagmire. With all their might they had managed to get Gene to the safety of the grassy bank and Alex immediately went to Gene's side. Clearly distraught, but still thinking, she began to pump his chest to revive him.

"C'mon Gene fight, fight." She pumped as the others looked on in horror "C'mon you pain in the arse fight, fight, breathe, breathe. She stopped and put her cheek to his mouth, finding there still wasn't any breath she gave Sam a withered look. There was only one thing for it. She pinched his nose and gave him mouth to mouth. Still nothing. "Gene just one breath, please." She whimpered. She tried again and waited. There was a splutter then Gene started coughing up gallons of filthy ditch water much to the relief of the group. Alex rubbed his back to help evacuate his lungs. "That's it all up."She soothed. She stared into his face with concern etched all across hers.

Finally he slurred "That wasss a lovely kisssssh. Can I have another?"

They all giggled with enormous relief that heavily concussed and half drowned he could still have a cheeky word.

"Ambulance Shaz?" Alex asked

"Here Ma'am." Replied Shaz

"I am not going to bloody hospital." Gene slurred again trying to sit upright. "I'm fine."

"No you are not fine." Retorted Alex

Gene ignored her and was trying to stand up. Sam and Ray hurried to his aide and propped Gene's large frame between them.

"You are heavily concussed and may need stitches." She continued

"Bugger that! I need Scotch woman."

The team knowing that they weren't going to get Gene to a hospital without a fight, settled for bundling him back in to the surveillance van, where he promptly passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Henderson sat at his desk poring over old case files and statements, wracking his brains. After his meeting with Evan and DI Collins he had become more determined than ever to find Gene's killer. His thoughts were disturbed by DC Adams bounding into the room.

"Sir!"

"Don't you knock?"

"Sorry Sir. I checked out the district nurse as you asked. There was only one nurse living in the village and working in the area at the time. Her name was Lynsey Watts and she had one son, a Nigel Watts. He would have been aged 21 at the time."

"Nigel Watts!" Henderson exclaimed with amazement "Are you sure?"

Shocked at his boss's response he defended, "Yes Sir I checked it thoroughly."

Henderson collapsed in his chair as if he was a balloon with the air being let out. He slumped on his desk and cradled his head in his hands. Adams had never seen his DCI react like that. His boss was always controlled and composed even in the most stressful situation, but now Adams was witnessing a man who looked like his world had collapsed. Concerned Adams ventured for more information. "You knew him Sir?"

Henderson rubbed his face with his hands and uttered quietly "Yes I did Adams." He relaxed back in his chair knowing that his DC needed more information. "When I worked for Greater Manchester Police in my early career, I spent most of my time trying to catch the bugger. Could never pin him down." Adams sensing that his boss needed to talk sat on the chair opposite him. "In 1970 I was assigned a young PC, to show him ropes, mentor him. Nice lad, very much like you. October 26th 1970 I called in sick, said I had flu. That meant young bobby had to go out on the beat with one of my colleagues, Mathews. They got a call to a robbery close by and as they were nearest they were the first to attend. Except it wasn't just a robbery it was and armed gang doing over the Lancaster Mutual Building Society. Mathews should never have let him anywhere near it, but Mathews was a stupid bastard and took great delight in scaring the crap out of inexperienced, young PCs."

Adams was listening intently to every single word. Henderson continued "The gang came out firing and the officers were unarmed, they were cornered. They shot the young bobby several times, he didn't stand a chance. I knew it was Watts's gang and he was the one more than likely to have killed him. I couldn't make the case stick and Watts walked free again. Adams I have never forgiven myself."

Adams could see the emotional pain etched on the DCIs face. "You can't blame yourself Sir, you were ill that day"

Henderson stopped him before he could carryon "No. You see I wasn't sick I was hung-over after my youngest brother's stag night."

"Still, Sir you weren't to know. You said yourself it was Mathews who put him danger." Adams tried to reason with him.

"Even so, If I hadn't got paralytic I could have stopped it." Henderson's voice was thick with regret.

"We all do it at some point." said Adams sympathetically.

"Hmmmph" said Henderson as a wry smile appeared at the corner of his mouth, "Let's see if we can get him this time. Bring him in. I'm looking forward to a chat."

Adams sprung up from his chair "Yes Sir." And bounded out the room.

* * *

Nigel Watts was sitting in the interview room smirking at Mark Henderson. Henderson had hoped that he would never have to see Watts's smug face again. Watts was now in his mid seventies, but the sarcastic. Self-satisfied grin was the same, if not, with a few more wrinkles.

"Long time no see inspector." He smarmed

"Yes quite." replied Henderson, resisting the urge to punch him.

"It's gotta be 25 years? I retired in the 80s y'know?"

"I heard." Retorted Henderson

"So what's this all about?" the grin was still fixed.

"Where were you the evening of the 2nd of June 1953?" asked Henderson flatly.

Watts let out a loud laugh "Can we start with an easier question? My memory isn't what it used to be."

"Coronation day" replied Henderson through gritted teeth.

"Coronation day." mused Watts, "I was at a street party like every other bugger in the country."

"No you weren't, according to your then girlfriend's sister, you had an argument with Agnes and left the party. Apparently you had business to take care of."

"So what. I had some business." Watts was still smiling.

"Where did you go?" demanded Henderson.

"In to Bolton. My mate had a motorbike for sale, wanted to check it out."

"That late in the day?" Henderson raised an eyebrow "I think, your mother, who was the district nurse, told you that Mrs Booker at the farm had died that day."

"Yeah she did, so what?" the smile had left Watts's face and now was starting to turn into a scowl.

"You knew the house would be empty. I think you left the party to go and rob the place. No-one would notice you left. PC Morrison was enjoying himself celebrating with the locals, perfect opportunity. Wouldn't you say?" Henderson persisted

"Hang on. Are you trying to pin a robbery that happened in1953 on me?" said Watts disgruntled

"No." Henderson shook his head "I'm going to have you for murder."

Watts's face became blank and expressionless as it dawned on him that Henderson was fingering him for the Faringfield Green Murder. "You can't be serious? I didn't even see a young copper that day. Only the old goat Morrison."

"You wouldn't have until you pulled the trigger. PC Hunt disturbed you didn't he." Henderson was becoming more determined.

"No, no, no you are not pinning that on me." said Watts disbelieving.

"He was killed with a shot gun; I know your fondness for shot guns."

"I want my lawyer." demanded Watts.

* * *

"OOOUCH!" winced Gene "what the bloody 'ell are you doing woman?". Gene was sitting at the small table in the kitchen in CID as Alex was attempting to clean his wound.

"Will you sit still I am trying to clean the large gash in your head." Alex said as she liberally poured more antiseptic into the oozing mess. "You should get it looked at, I think needs stitches."

"I don't need a nurse. I have you." replied Gene.

"I can do first aid, but stitching wounds isn't one of my fortes. However, if you keep moaning I will get my needle and thread out and have a go." Alex was secretly enjoying Gene's discomfort. She had already berated him for going after Watts alone. "That will have to do." She concluded

"Halle bloody ullah."

Alex placed the bloody cotton wool in the bin. As she did so she noticed a damp school photo on the radiator drying. "What's this?" she asked Gene, "Is this your school photograph." She smirked

"No it bloody isn't. It's my brother, Stu's." replied Gene.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Alex picked up the photograph to study it closer. "Which one is he?" she enquired genuinely interested.

Gene glanced at the photo, "3rd from the left."

"Doesn't look like you."

"Yeah I was the better looking one." Gene sniffed. He looked at Alex and realised she was frowning. "He's not that bad."

"No, no it's not that." Her frown deepened as she became lost in thought.

"What then?" puzzled Gene.

Alex scooped up the photo and walked back into the office followed by Gene.

"Shaz fetch me the magnifying glass please."

"Yes Ma'am" she obliged.

Alex started rifling through the case files which still littered her desk. Shaz handed her the glass and she scrutinised the picture. Studying the lad stood next to Stuart Hunt, to be exact.

"What is it?" Gene asked again.

She looked at a photograph from one of the case files and then back at the school photo. "This lad standing next to your brother, although I may be wrong..." she let the sentence hang.

"Spit it out Bolls."

"He looks like a younger Nigel Watts!" she exclaimed.

The colour drained from Gene's face and he started to shake a little.

"Gene, are you ok?" said Alex concerned. "You may have known him when you were younger?" Watching Gene's expression Alex started to get a very uneasy feeling. Gene grabbed the photo and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. He then turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"Gene, where are you going?" recognising that Gene had filled with anger, she took off after him.

She chased him to his car, "You can't drive your still concussed!" she exclaimed

Gene feeling woozy steadied himself with his hands on the bonnet.

"Where are you going?" she asked more firmly.

"To the hospital to see Watts." He stated

"Well at least let me drive, you're in know fit state."

Gene struggling to stop himself swaying gratefully offered up his keys and climbed into the passenger seat. Alex fired up the engine and sped off in the direction of the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Revelations

"One Police officers uniform." Henderson stated as he placed the plastic evidence bag on the desk."One shotgun... fired." He placed the second bag down next to it and glared at Watts who was now accompanied by a sharp suited Lawyer. "You see, this is what I think happened. You left the party and went up to Mrs Booker's farm house knowing that she had died in the hospital that day. You also knew that she had no family or relatives to speak of so, the house would be deserted. You let yourself in intending to steal anything valuable. Except you hadn't banked on PC Morrison sending his young officer to check on the farm. PC Hunt could hear movement in the building and likewise you heard him. You grabbed Mrs Booker's shotgun, loaded it and waited. PC Hunt not expecting a shotgun walked into the kitchen. At that point you shot him in the head. In your panic you hid the shotgun behind the dresser and dragged poor PC Hunt up the hill and buried him."

"This is all speculation Mr Henderson. You can't prove my client was there." Interrupted the lawyer

Henderson ignored him and his eyes were boring into Watts's "How did it feel killing for the first time? You were only 21. A novice, a rookie. You panicked because you had never done this before. Scared novices make mistakes."

Watts searched Henderson's eyes for a clue as to whether he had any hard evidence. Henderson was trying to make him crack and confess.

The stalemate was broken by a tap at the door as Adams popped his head into the room. Henderson got up and followed the DC out.

"Forensic reports." Adams announced as he handed the DCI the file.

Henderson scanned the information on both pages and nodded. "Come in Adams I want you to see this." Adams obeyed and took his position at the back of the room. Henderson sat back down and pointedly placed the file in front of him. "The thing is Watts back in 1953 you could not possibly have known how far advanced technology would become."

Watts gulped feeling very uneasy.

"It's amazing what forensics can do these days even with evidence as old as this." He picked up Gene's uniform and placed in back down. Henderson leaned closer to Watts. "DNA testing is very accurate and your DNA is all over this uniform, likewise this shotgun." He tapped the bag containing the firearm. The only DNA that matches on these two items is yours." Henderson held his glare and waited for a response from Watts which never came.

Watts felt deflated he knew Henderson had got him. Henderson satisfied that the penny had dropped, reached down and picked up another set of evidence. "Here we have evidence from another crime... the Lancaster Mutual Building Society raid. Forensics in 1970 could prove that these gloves, found at the scene, fired the gun which killed my young colleague. Again your DNA is on these as well." Henderson gave a small smile.

Watts went a deathly pale "I already had my day in court for that one and was acquitted. You can't try me for the same crime again." blustered Watts.

Henderson agreed "Quite true, I can't, but you were tried for armed robbery then. I'm going to try you for murder."

All colour had drained from Watts's face. The smarm, the confidence, the cockiness had deserted him and for once he was lost for words.

Sensing that the game was up the lawyer interjected "Are you going to charge my client, Mr Henderson, or are you going to continue to gloat?"

Henderson sat back in his chair and fixed Watts with a stare again. "Nigel Watts I am formerly charging you the murder of PC Gene Hunt." He paused, he knew what he was about say next was going to sound even sweeter "And also the murder of PC Christopher Skelton at the Lancaster Mutual Building Society raid."

* * *

Gene strode into the hospital like a man on a mission with a face of thunder. Alex struggled to keep up with him. She had seen the Guv angry on many occasions, but this was taking it to a whole new level. He flashed his warrant card at the desk nurse "Nigel Watts?" Gene ordered directly making the nurse flustered.

"Er room 5." She replied.

"I'm sorry." apologised Alex to the nurse. "He's had a rather nasty bump to the head." Alex smiled.

"BOLLS!" yelled Gene. And she obeyed, half running to catch up with him.

He burst into the room with his usual lack of grace making Watts jump in his hospital bed.

Gene glowered at Watts "Where were you Coronation day 1953?" barked Gene. Alex was taken aback with the line of Gene's questioning. Watts's lips opened and closed like a goldfish.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" repeated Gene his voice rising a few more decibels.

"I..I..I was at a street party like every other bugger in the country." Watts stammered.

Alex was confused as she looked across from Gene to Watts.

"No you weren't, you scumbag. I would have remembered ya. You went to school with my brother; you were trouble then an all. We all cheered when you moved out of our road and into the sticks. Oh where was it you moved to? Ah that's right Faringfield Green." Gene's voice was heavily weighted with sarcasm. "Funny that."

A look of shock appeared on Alex's face as it dawned on her what was happening. After all these years Gene had come face to face with his murderer. Gene had finally remembered Watts's face that millie second before he pulled the trigger.

"You have a fondness for blowing peoples' heads off with shotguns. Don't yer? Especially young coppers."

Watts's was bewildered, _how the hell did this DCI know he had killed the young PC?_

Realising the enormity of the situation Alex interrupted "Gene?"

Gene turned to look at her and could see her huge concern. He saw in her that she had made the connection. He noticed that a stray tear was trickling down her cheek. She felt raw emotion for Gene; she had seen his angst when she had unearthed him that dismal day in Lancashire. Now she could feel his soul being ripped apart again. Looking at her, he felt his anger subside; she was as much his rock as he was hers. Gene realising that he wasn't going to achieve anything by interrogating Watts further, he already knew the answers, he made his way out of the door and back to the car.

* * *

They didn't speak in the car going back; neither of them knew what to say. All Gene could mutter was, "We need a drink Bolly." And with that they had taken up residence in Luigi's.

"You don't know what it's like Bolly, coming face to face with yer killer." Gene was sat nursing a scotch, Alex a glass of house rubbish.

"Yes I do Gene." She whispered sympathetically. "Aurthur Layton was my bastard."

Gene managed a wry smirk at Alex's use of bastard. His face turned serious again. "I'm sorry Bolls I should have realised." He apologised.

"It's ok you weren't to know." She thought for a few moments "You know Gene it's all over."

"If you say so, it's not as if I can charge Watts for me own murder can I?" He looked at her wanting confirmation that there was nothing else he could do.

Alex shook her head "No, I think they would send you off to the funny farm." She took a sip of wine. "Seriously, it is over. I remember in my hospital room in 2008 the news report saying they had found you. Modern technology Gene, they will able to identify you, may even be able to catch Watts." she pressed the point home.

She realised that Gene's demeanour had sunk. He now looked like a bewildered little boy with nowhere to turn. Alex had never seen this vulnerability in him before.

He looked at her with a painful sadness "I was only 19 Alex."

Alex felt her heart break and she couldn't help herself but to mutter "Come here." And she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. To her surprise Gene responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and nestling his head on her shoulders. _Even the manch lion needed a hug occasionally. _She thought to herself. She tightened her grip and once again Gene responded likewise.

Gene felt defeated in a strange way. It had been one hell of a couple of weeks and he was tired, tired of it all. All these years he had been driven, on a mission, for what purpose he never really understood. He had blocked out emotions and memories, not letting people get close to him. Sam had put the first dent in his armour by becoming a bloody good friend. Alex had managed to pierce the armour and get under his skin and get somewhere close to his heart. He would be happy if he could hold Alex like this for the rest of time. He had made his mind up. Once all the mess of this case had been cleared up, he decided, it was time for him to move on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again, many thanks for all your kind comments ****these next 2 chapters are the last so get your hankies ready lol.**

Chapter 15

A couple of weeks on.

Mark Henderson looked around his office at the cardboard boxes and old files. He was going to be sad leaving, but it was time he moved on.

He had spent the afternoon at Gene's funeral. It had been a very quiet, dignified service with only a handful of mourners. Greater Manchester Police had sent a few representatives , but other than that, the congregation was made up of DC Adams, Peter Drake, Judy, Molly, Evan, DI Collins and of course, Mark Henderson. This group of people had been brought together by an unbelievable, inexplicable story. They had be joined by a collective need, not only to solve a murder of a 19 year old PC, but also to ensure that he was laid to rest in the most appropriate manner. Even Judy and DI Collins had become absorbed into the saga. There was no way that they were going to let Gene be buried in a communal grave, together they had researched endless records to find the Hunt family plot, such was their strength of feeling. They had stood around the grave as the coffin was lowered. '_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust'_ Molly had stepped forward with an envelope in her hand addressed simply '_To Mummy and Gene' _

"Goodbye Gene." She quietly uttered as she let the envelope leave her fingers and fall to rest on the coffin lid. Evan took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. There were no tears, just a reflective silence. The past couple of weeks had been hard for all concerned, but now that they had buried Gene they could all move forward. DI Collins was slowly recovering from his accident and Molly was starting to come to terms with Alex's death.

Henderson was now slowly packing up his belongings in readiness for his retirement. He felt he should be pleased with himself for solving this old murder, but strangely he felt empty and unfulfilled. It hadn't helped that he'd been feeling ill all day. He came to the conclusion that he was overtired and he needed a holiday. When colleagues had asked him what he was going to do next, now that he had all this free time, he half jokingly replied that he intended to write a book on the case combining it with Sam's, Alex's and Di Collins's experience. _'God I feel dreadful'_ He thought to himself as he wiped his beading forehead.

"Sir Is it ok if I go now?" Adams popped his head around the door.

"Yes course Adams." replied Henderson "Oh Adams?"

"Yes sir?"

"You did well with this case; I'm most impressed with you." Henderson praised

"Thank you Sir. It's been a pleasure working under you." Smiled Adams

"I've had a word with upstairs; you'll have your promotion by the end of month." smiled back Henderson. "You've earned it, well-done."

"Really Sir!" exclaimed Adams "Thank you." He beamed.

"Go on, piss off, get down that pub with that lovely girlfriend of yours and celebrate." He said with genuine warmth.

A huge smile spread across Adams's face. "Thank you Sir." And off He bounded with his usual enthusiasm. Henderson smiled to himself. Adams had truly impressed him. He had applied himself well, and had approached the case with eagerness and thoroughness.

Henderson's face had become grey and he was forced to steady himself by leaning on his desk. He loosened his tie as he started to struggle for breath. Sweat started to drip from his forehead and his skin had taken on a waxy pallor. As he gasped for breath a sharp pain cut across his chest, he grimaced and clutched his breast with his hand "Arrrgh!" he yelped as another pain tore through him and shot down his arm. He was panting heavily now and each breath was an enormous effort. His head spun and he couldn't focus his eyes. The room began to swim as another pain, more intense than the last, struck. His legs gave way from under him and his body crashed to the floor sending files and boxes flying in different directions.

As his head hit the floor, he was dead. He had suffered a massive heart attack.


	16. Chapter 16

**Many thanks for your great comments and reviews. This is only my 2****nd**** fanfic ever! Here we go. The finale. Once again, hankies at the ready.**

Chapter 16

December 1983

The couple halted at the entrance of Trattoria. They had planned a quiet, romantic meal to celebrate their engagement, but they had been stopped in their tracks by the raucous noise that was emanating from the Italian restaurant. It sounded like a works Christmas party, judging by the waves of laughter and loud music which was assaulting their ears. Thinking better of sharing their evening with a group of drunks, they turned on their heels and headed down the road to find a quieter eatery. The noise in Luigi's was being created by the members of Fenchurch East's CID.

"Can you lot behave yourselves? This is a restaurant not a night club." Loretta berated them

"Oh shut up moaning woman. Get yourself a drink and join us." said Litton patting the chair next to him.

"I must be bloody mad to put up with you lot." Loretta shook her head in resignation as she poured herself a glass of wine. "I'm not going to have any other customers tonight at this rate, so I may as well."

A broad grin spread across Litton's face as Loretta gave in and plonked herself next to him. She secretly found Derek rather attractive in a funny sort of way._ 'It wouldn't do to fraternise with the customers' _she thought to herself _'but, it is the season of goodwill and I can do with some'._

Gene sat and watched the team relaxing, his team. There had been arguments, laughter, love, good days, bad days and downright soul destroying days, but they had stuck by him through thick and thin. This was the group of people who mattered to him most and they had come back to help him. Chris and Ray, his loyal foot soldiers who'd been with him the longest. They had never questioned him or challenged his authority, he had their upmost respect. Phyllis, who had been the steady centre of the CID wheel at GMP. Annie and Shaz, the two young women who proved plonks could be detectives as well. Sam, nutty, picky Sam, who had stumbled into his world in 1973 and challenged everything about it. Sam had won Gene's respect in ways the DCI never thought possible and the two men had become firm friends. Then there was Alex. The posh, mouthy bird who had to be carried into CID dressed as a prozzie.

Beautiful, witty, clever Alex, with a head full of brains, who had challenged him on all levels. Gene smirked as he thought about her. She had argued with him, called him every name under sun, slapped him, punched him and got him suspended. The tough, ballsy DI who had helped him root out the corrupt. The woman who had forgave him for shooting her, insisted than he'd dance with her and above all the woman who had kissed him goodbye. The woman who had brought him back to life, not only physically after the ditch incident, but emotionally as well. He thought he would never see her again, but here she was laughing, full of life chatting easily with Shaz, Annie and Phyllis. His Bolly. His heart skipped a beat as Alex realised he was watching her and made eye contact. She smiled and walked over to sit with him.

Alex had realised a long time ago that for all her psychological training, she was never going to work out the mind of Gene Hunt. He was unique. He could be violent, antagonistic, god damn rude, but underneath his hard, gruff exterior Alex knew there was a good, honest man. Unconsciously she had chosen to ignore the bad points of Gene's character and focus on the good ones. On balance, Alex had reasoned, the good far outweighed the bad and she loved him for them. _'God! Did I just think that?"_ she said to herself as she had confessed...she loved him.

Luigi's was abuzz with chatter, laughter and music as the drink flowed. So much so no one had noticed Mark Henderson walk into the restaurant and position himself at the bar. He surveyed the scene and started making mental notes. He recognised Chris instantly, although he looked quite different to when he had worked with him all those years ago. He cast his eyes over the three women sat with Chris and struggled to work out which was Shaz and which was Annie. Phyllis, being the eldest of the trio was easier to name.

"Ray, do you want another pint?" Chris asked.

Bingo, he knew which one was Ray, but he was at a loss as to who Litton was. Sat next to Litton and Loretta was DCI Sam Tyler. He recognised him instantly from the photograph in his file. His eyes continued around the room and there was Alex. _'She is stunning!' _Henderson exclaimed in his head. He had seen a photo of Alex, but she was dressed in her work suit with her hair scraped back into a pony tail. And here she was dressed for a 80s party. _'He's a lucky man.' _Henderson continued in his head. She was laughing at one of Gene's remarks. A full belly laugh which had Henderson mesmerised. And of course there was Gene, the Manch Lion. Henderson watched the pair chatting together and noted how close they seemed. Anyone watching them would assume they were a couple. The penny dropped _'She couldn't bear to be without him. That's why she wanted Molly's help.'_

Henderson continued to observe the couple for some time. He was transfixed as many questions and theories whirled around in his mind. _'How could two people from very different eras be so in tune with each other?'_

From what he had read in Sam's and Alex's files, Gene and Alex were like chalk and cheese. '_If opposites attract, you can't get more opposite than those two' _He reasoned.

Henderson snapped his attention back to the room. He was there for a purpose, but he couldn't help but be intrigued. All these people he had read about, been told about, seeing them in front of him just simply wowed him out, not to mention being back in the 80s. But, he would work out the issues with the decade later. Right now he had a message to deliver.

He motioned to the barman to cut the music; he stepped forward and took a deep breath.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen."

There was silence as several pairs of eyes fixed on the tall, wiry man who had just interrupted their party.

Sensing that his interruption was unwelcome he continued "I'm not here to cause trouble." He raised his hands as if surrendering, "I have just arrived here from the year 2008. I'm here to deliver a message, well several really. So, I won't keep you from your party long. But, what I have to say is very much worth celebrating."

The group were transfixed by Henderson and the hushed silence was deafening.

Gene broke the silence "Who the 'ell are you?"

"My name is DCI Mark Henderson." A glimmer of recognition sparked in Chris's memory but he really didn't know why. "I know who you all are and I know how you ended up here." Feeling that he had to prove the statement, he looked around the gawping officers in turn. "Chris Skelton, we worked together in 1970, you remember?"

"1970." Chris nodded slowly as the fragments of memory fell in to place.

Henderson continued "Phyllis Banks." She nodded yes "Now which of you ladies are Annie Cartwright and Shaz Granger?"

"DC Annie Tyler." Annie corrected him. "DC Shaz Granger." She motioned in Shaz's direction.

Henderson nodded thanks.

"DCI Derek Litton GMP" stated Litton sternly, "I remember hearing about you." He confirmed.

"Pleased to meet you." replied Henderson "DCI Sam Tyler, I've heard a lot about you."

Sam stared at Henderson gobsmacked. He was the first person in the geneverse to refer to him as DCI. Henderson's gaze moved to Alex.

"Alex Drake." He said with a broad smile, "I've read all your case files on this place, fascinating reading. You really are an excellent psychologist."

"Thank you." Alex quietly uttered. It was all she could find to say.

Henderson focused on Gene "DCI Gene Hunt. It's a pleasure to meet you at last. You have given me plenty of sleepless nights I can tell you." He said still smiling.

"'Ave I?" asked Gene puzzled "I normally give birds sleepless nights."

Henderson chuckled to himself. Alex had described Gene to a tee.

"First, I have to apologise to Chris." He turned to face him "Chris you should have been nowhere near that building society. It's my fault you're here. I called in sick and let you down. I am so sorry." Henderson was clearly full of regret. "Believe me I have felt the guilt for 38 years."

"I...I.." Chris stuttered struggling to find the words "Its ok, not your fault. Mathews told me jump." Chris voice was wavering.

"I wasn't sick Chris, I was hung-over." Henderson persisted.

Chris shook his head. "It's ok you weren't to know that was going to happen. How could you? I don't blame you. Please forget it." Chris stood up to shake the DCI's hand. Henderson feeling very relieved, gratefully responded.

Henderson turned to face Gene gain.

"Gene, I have been working on your case in 2008." began Henderson. Alex looked across to Gene and touched the back of his hand, her sensing what Henderson was about to say.

"We found you and I have indentified you. Took some doing but we got there in the end. Myself, Peter Drake and Evan White have clubbed together to make sure you were buried in your rightful place." He paused "next to your mother and brother Stuart."

Alex became excited at the news "Evan, Peter?"

Gene couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd been found, funeral and family plot. He wanted to say something, but couldn't think. Alex spoke first "They found you Gene, it's over, you're where you should be."

Gene was still staring at Henderson.

"That's not all Gene, I caught your killer. He's never going to leave prison, he will die there." stated Henderson with satisfaction.

"Nigel Watts?" queried Gene even more disbelieving.

"Yes Nigel Watts. He's in his 70s now and he will rot in prison."

Gene's brain was refusing to work. Could it be real? Have they really got him after all this time? Gene looked at Alex in confusion. She was grinning at him as she took hold of his hand.

"They got him. It really is all over. Don't you understand? You're free to leave now." Alex was trying to reassure him.

Henderson once again turned his attention to Chris. "Same goes for you Chris. Watts was responsible for you as well."

Chris face brightened and then couldn't help himself."You hear that Guv? We share the same..."

"Yes thank you Christopher." Gene cut him short "Fandabbydozie we share the same bastard!" exclaimed Gene sarcastically but with no malice.

The others couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing either. Were they really witnessing the end of Gene's reign?

Gene stood up and clapped his hands together "Right then! Tomorrow we all go to the pub. Right?" he said cheerily.

"Pub!" the all chanted back happily

"That includes you Mark." Gene motioned to Henderson.

Henderson shook his head "I can't, not yet anyway."

Gene stared at Henderson in surprise.

"I'm you're replacement Gene, temporally until a more suitable candidate comes along. But, I would like to escort you all to The Railway Arms tomorrow." He addressed the room "Call it my induction." He smiled.

Gene nodded his acceptance. He knew someone had to take over from him, therefore the man who had found his killer was more than an acceptable heir to the throne. Gene reached out to Henderson and shook his hand warmly "Thank you, thank you." He said sincerely. This DCI was the man that had brought Gene's turmoil to an end and Gene was truly thankful.

Henderson headed towards the door then halted and turned to Gene and Alex once more "Oh by the way. There's a 12 year old girl who wanted to send both of you a message." smiled Henderson. Gene and Alex looked at each other puzzled.

"Look in your pocket." He instructed Gene. With that he left.

Gene raised his eyebrows at Alex and fished his hand into his pocket. He pulled out an envelope simply addressed _to Mummy and Gene._

"Molly!" exclaimed Alex

He opened it and positioned it so that he and Alex could read it together.

_Dear Mummy,_

_I wanted to let you know that I'm ok. Daddy and Evan are getting on now and have stopped arguing. We all helped to find Gene and lay him to rest, like you wanted us to. Even Judy helped. I'm going back to school soon; the councillor lady says I'm ready. I will always miss you but I know you are safe and happy with Gene, and that makes me happy. I have decided I want to be a psychologist, just like you and write the book you wanted to. So please don't worry about me, I will be fine. I will always love you._

_Dear Gene,_

_I hope you are happy now. Please look after my mummy, she is a very special person, but I guess you already know that. I know she talks a lot and can be a nag, but just do what I do and tell her to shut up LOL. You mean the world to her and I know she loves you .One day I hope to meet you, but not for 70 years or so. Take care._

_Hugs and kisses to you both_

_Molly XXXX_

Alex felt a tear run down her cheek. She was crying with both happiness and sadness. The letter had been comforting for them both.

Gene ordered "Loretta! Five bottles of Bollinger."

Alex wiped away her tears and smiled at Gene "Does it come with knickers?"

Gene smiled back "I bloody well hope so. And where's the music, this is supposed to be a bloody party not a wake."

* * *

Henderson enjoyed the quiet of CID at this time of night, where he did most of his thinking. He looked around the CID office of Fenchurch East and admired the checker board look. He felt the numbers 6022 etched in to the desk and made a mental note '_epaulette number'._ Gene's office was very different to his at Lancashire CID, but he liked it. He scanned the walls decorated with old newspaper cuttings and photographs, the dart board (well used). Gene's comfy chair. The smell of stale cigarette smoke filled his nostrils, but he didn't mind, this was 1983 after all. He walked over to the filing cabinet and relieved it of Gene's scotch; he then slumped into Gene's chair and put his feet up on the desk. Sipping on the scotch he viewed his soon to be empire. He knew that once he had escorted Gene and his team to The Railway Arms, his new team would start to arrive. It was going to take some getting used to working back in the 80s, but he relished the challenge. He looked at Gene's computer and smirked. He folded forward and pressed a few keys. _'There's nothing on here but Pong!" _He chuckled. He decided he wasn't going to change everything and take over completely; he was merely taking over Gene's legacy and building on it. He considered himself the new guardian of the Manch lion's kingdom and Gene and Gene only was truly the Guv.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Shaz was trying to teach Annie and Phyllis a dance to a 80s classic tune, but they kept getting it wrong resulting in them descending in to fits of giggles. Chris and Sam were in deep conversation about nothing in particular. Loretta was sat on Litton's knee playing with his moustache and Loretta's waitress was drunk laughing loudly at Ray's jokes as he tried to touch her up...he was slowly succeeding.

Gene and Alex sat in their usual corner getting more sozzled as the night progressed.

"See, all done now, you have no more work here." Alex sang to Gene tipsily.

"I still have one more thing to do." said Gene as he leant into Alex to whisper something in her ear.

"Gene Hunt your incredible!" Alex snorted in mock disdain.

"You supposed to say that after wards." retorted Gene smirking at her.

Alex thought for a few moments then leant on her hands to get closer to Gene's face. "Tell me something Gene Hunt." She put emphasis on the 'T' she looked in to his eyes with a playful grin "Do you have the libido of a 19 year old?"

Gene raised his eyebrows "Dunno. Want to find out?"

Alex surreptitiously looked around the room to check what the others were up to. Seeing they were all occupied in various activities she looked back at Gene. He was doing the same. He stood up and quietly moved out from behind the table and moved towards the direction of the door. Alex did the same and followed him. When the pair was satisfied they had put enough distance between them and the party, they made a dash for the door and upstairs to Alex's old flat, giggling as they went. Alex laughed uncontrollably as Gene scooped her up his arms and carried her over threshold.

It was safe to say that all members of the remaining party downstairs were very pissed. The Champaign had gone down very well and they were in various states on inebriation. Chris was propping Shaz up as they swayed a slow dance. Sam was fairing a little better with Annie as they too danced. Phyllis had gone to sleep in the corner and Ray had his hands firmly around the waitress's waist and looking down her cleavage. Loretta now had Litton in a tight grasp as they snogged, Litton clearly enjoying himself. And Gene and Alex...well you know the rest.

Tomorrow, escorted by Henderson, they would all go to The Railway Arms for the last time, never to return. But, for one night and one night only, life was there to be lived as they all had found their closure.

THE END

**I have really enjoyed writing this. It is very much Gene's story and I hope you all agree he got what he wanted in the end. I'm not very good at writing soppy romantic stuff so I have kept Galex to a minimum. I may have a go in another fanfic, but didn't want to spoil this one with bad writing. Thank so much for all your comments and I would welcome reviews of the story as a whole.**

**XXXX QQ**


End file.
